Anxious
by KJuzera
Summary: Sakura se muda para China a trabalho e aceita o convite da amiga Meiling para praticar artes marciais no dojo da família. Universo Alternativo. Sak & Shao. Contém conteúdo adulto.
1. Confusion

Notas: História completa em três capítulos, serão postados semanalmente. Não recomendada para menores.

Anxious

Revisão: Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Capítulo 1 - _Confusion_

Sakura Kinomoto havia chegado na China há pouco mais de dois meses. Tinha se mudado pois a empresa Daidouji, uma indústria de brinquedos, havia transferido sua produção do Japão para Hong Kong, e ela como responsável pela operação não podia deixar de ir junto.

Ela fazia parte de um grupo de 5 funcionários que havia sido transferido para a China, então não estava totalmente sozinha. Todos haviam recebido apartamentos confortáveis e próximos ao local de trabalho, de maneira que mesmo nos horários de folga poderiam se encontrar facilmente. Tomoyo Daidouji era filha da diretora geral da empresa e herdeira do patrimônio todo. Era responsável atualmente pelos Recursos Humanos e tinha papel essencial em toda a mudança. Além disso, era amiga íntima de Sakura.

As duas passeavam pela cidade aos finais de semana, pois apesar de já morarem lá há alguns meses, não tinham muito tempo para fazer programas turísticos e conhecer o local. Um dia acabaram conhecendo um restaurante muito gostoso, que acabou virando o favorito e voltavam todos os finais de semana. Foi assim que acabaram ficando muito amigas de Meiling Li, proprietária do estabelecimento.

\- Você fica até que horas no restaurante, Meiling? Você poderia sair um dia conosco, nos mostrar onde a noite é mais agitada! – convidou Sakura animada.

\- É verdade! Nunca sabemos para onde ir… - reclamou Tomoyo.

\- Eu gostaria muito! - sorriu Meiling - Pode ser num final de semana? Durante a semana eu sempre saio daqui correndo… Eu sou instrutora no dojo da minha família, por isso acaba não sobrando muito tempo.

\- Dojo da sua família? Que interessante! - disse Sakura curiosa.

\- Sua família deve ser muito tradicional. - constatou Tomoyo.

Meiling percebeu que o assunto se estenderia e se sentou na mesa com as amigas. Estava em horário de trabalho mas como proprietária tinha esse luxo.

\- Mais ou menos! Ainda moramos todos numa antiga casa grande e o dojo fica aos fundos. Todos concordam que precisamos manter o Estilo da Família Li vivo em respeito aos nossos antepassados, mas treinar mesmo e se empenhar para isso, só eu e meu primo fazemos. O resto da família nos apoia e continua cuidando da própria vida. Tirando isso e alguns rituais em datas especiais, somos bem normais! - Meiling explicou rindo.

\- Toda família tem suas peculiaridades mesmo, não importa o país! - riu Tomoyo.

\- Mas e como é o Estilo Li? - Sakura adorava as atividades esportivas e continuava muito curiosa.

Meiling explicou que era uma luta focada na defesa pessoal, com muitas esquivas e que exercitava a agilidade dos praticantes. Também usavam algumas armas como bastões longos e curtos.

\- Ei, vocês não gostariam de aparecer lá um dia? Não é muito longe daqui! Vocês iam gostar! – Convidou Meiling muito empolgada.

\- Atividades físicas eu deixo com a Sakura. – respondeu Tomoyo já se esquivando da proposta.

\- Verdade que desde que chegamos aqui em Hong Kong não fiz absolutamente nenhuma atividade física. – constatou Sakura – Até acho que engordei alguns quilos! Não seria má idéia…

\- Então está decidido, Sakura! Segunda-feira vou ficar te esperando. – concluiu Meiling se levantando da mesa sem dar chance da japonesa discutir.

* * *

Era a segunda aula de Sakura. Estava se dedicando ao máximo para acompanhar o aquecimento, mas ainda não conseguia. Quem puxava a aula e incentivava todos era Shaoran, primo de Meiling. O dojo ainda contava com Wei, um senhor já de idade, mestre dos dois primos e respeitadíssimo por todos. Além do conhecimento técnico, Wei passava todo conhecimento histórico e filosófico para os mais jovens. Juntos os três ensinavam o Estilo Li para cerca de 15 alunos, das mais diversas graduações.

\- 23… 24… Não desistam! - Shaoran ditava o rítmo dos apoios a frente de todos.

Sakura estava literalmente estirada no chão, desde o apoio número 15. Ela tinha tentado mas seus braços não correspondiam. Como estava no fundo da sala, achou que ninguém veria sua desistência.

\- 28… 29… 30! Agora Kinomoto pode pagar os 10 que faltaram. - disse Shaoran já de pé.

Sakura queria morrer. Quando alguém não acompanhava o rítmo, todos terminavam e aguardavam o retardatário alcançar. Por um lado era motivador pois ninguém era "deixado pra trás", todos os alunos faziam os exercícios até o fim e, assim, melhoravam e passavam a acompanhar os demais. Por outro lado, era muito constrangedor. Todos pararam e aguardaram ela completar com sacrifício o que para os outros foi moleza. Acabou ficando tão ansiosa que fez os dez apoios mais rápidos de sua vida. Se levantou rapidamente assim que terminou e viu que Shaoran tinha um sorriso torto no rosto. Será que ele sabia que mesmo assim ela ainda devia cinco apoios? Achou melhor não pensar nisso, pois às vezes parecia que o rapaz lia sua mente.

Shaoran Li adorava o que fazia. A realização que não conseguia no trabalho ele tinha ao ensinar o Estilo Li. Mesmo sendo jovem tinha bastante experiência em observar as pessoas e ler seus comportamentos. Habilidade muito útil tanto nas artes marciais como nos negócios. Shaoran trabalhava em uma empresa de exportação e despachava as mercadorias de seus clientes para o exterior.

Mesmo sendo um bom negociante e observador, Shaoran com certeza não lia a mente de ninguém. Entretanto, Sakura era praticamente um livro aberto. Logo na primeira aula que ela compareceu a convite de Meiling, percebeu que ficava ansiosa e nervosa facilmente, e transmitia tudo que passava na cabeça pelas expressões que fazia e pelo jeito que se movimentava. Percebeu, inclusive, o quanto ela ficou aliviada por ele ter seguido para o próximo exercício. Talvez ela ainda tenha lhe devido alguns apoios…

Ao fim do aquecimento, Meiling e Shaoran assumiram a orientação faixas brancas e coloridas enquanto Wei orientava os faixas pretas, praticantes mais antigos. Shaoran agora ficava observando os mais novos e dando algumas dicas e/ou correções quando necessário enquanto Meiling dava as orientações gerais. Estavam praticando um escape do pulso, como se soltar de alguém quando lhe segurava.

Para Shaoran era muito gratificante ver todos empenhados em aprender o estilo de sua família, e não negava a ninguém que se sentia muito orgulhoso de todos. Cada um com suas dificuldades iniciais, mas era tudo muito normal. …. menos Sakura. Ele já tinha percebido no treino anterior, mas ainda não tinha se convencido. Era só ele propositalmente observá-la de uma posição dentro do seu campo de visão, que ela se atrapalhava toda. Ela nem desviava o olhar, continuava fazendo o exercício, mas ficava extremamente nervosa. Shaoran caminhou ficando fora do campo de visão da jovem e a exatidão dos movimentos dela voltavam ao normal. Caramba… nos seus não muitos anos de prática como instrutor, nunca tinha lidado com aquela situação.

\- Ei, Meiling… - disse se aproximando da prima falando baixo - Vá até a Kinomoto e olhe ela praticando.

\- Por quê? - a morena não entendeu - Estou vendo daqui que ela está fazendo bem direitinho.

\- Só vá mais perto para você entender. - disse empurrando Meiling de leve.

Meiling se aproximou da dupla e Sakura simplesmente não conseguia mais fazer o movimento. Se atrapalhou toda pedindo desculpas, prometendo se concentrar mais.

\- Realmente não sei o que acontece… - constatou Meiling voltando para perto de Shaoran.

\- Ao menos descobri que o problema não é só comigo. - Shaoran disse rindo, mas uma outra parte dele ficara desapontada. Por alguns momentos acreditou que causava algum efeito estranho na japonesa…

* * *

Era intervalo de almoço e Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no refeitório da empresa. Era um ambiente pequeno, mas confortável para conversarem até o fim do intervalo. Sem contar que conversando em Japonês tinham praticamente toda a privacidade do mundo.

\- Você realmente está gostando das aulas de luta então, Sakura… Confesso que não tinha acreditado muito que continuaria praticando. Sempre achei que você fosse mais dos esportes coletivos…

\- E é verdade, sempre gostei muito de vôlei. Mas o Estilo Li realmente me surpreendeu, bem diferente das aulas de karatê ou judô que eu já tinha experimentado. - contou Sakura.

\- Diferente como?

\- Parece algo mais… pessoal. Karatê e judô são esportes, o pessoal pratica para competir. Ali parece que ninguém se importa com torneios, todos querem aprender e praticar juntos. O clima é muito bom! - constatou Sakura.

\- Eu também preciso arranjar algum hobbie por aqui, principalmente para conhecer gente nova… - Tomoyo reclamou.

\- Não aguenta mais minha companhia, chefinha? - riu Sakura

\- Não é isso! - disse constrangida - É que trabalhamos tanto, depois vou pra casa e acabo só fazendo alguma coisa mesmo no final de semana… Queria ter alguém pra me fazer companhia, sair…

\- Você quer um namorado, isso sim! - Sakura riu bastante deixando a amiga ainda mais constrangida. - Precisamos cobrar da Meiling, ela disse que nos levaria para sair!

\- Ela também trabalha muito Sakura, não vá ficar incomodando. - repreendeu Tomoyo.

\- Vejo ela sempre nos treinos agora, tenho certeza que ela vai se animar! - Sakura disse se levantando - Vou combinar com ela e te aviso. Por hora, voltemos ao trabalho…

* * *

Era uma sexta-feira a noite, depois do treino, e Shaoran estava na cozinha de casa preparando um lanche. Aquela hora da noite o resto da família já tinha jantado e ele provavelmente teria o espaço só para ele, ou era o que ele gostaria.

\- Shaoran, vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã a noite? - Meiling o surpreende

\- Além de dormir? - respondeu sarcástico.

\- Prometi para a Sakura e uma amiga dela que levaria elas para sair. Pensei se você não queria ir junto, e quem sabe levar algum amigo seu para apresentar pra ela. - disse piscando.

\- Como que é? - Shaoran quase engasgou e Meiling riu. Realmente tinha jogado informações de mais.

\- Vou sair amanhã a noite com a Sakura e uma amiga dela. - começou Meiling de novo mais lentamente - Como eu gostaria de levar uma pessoa comigo, pensei se você não gostaria de ir e levar mais um amigo. Aí eu te apresento pra amiga dela e você apresenta seu amigo pra Sakura.

\- Você quer que eu arranje a Kinomoto com um amigo meu? - perguntou cruzando os braços incrédulo. - Porque eu faria isso? Ela é nossa aluna, não deveria se meter nessas coisas.

\- Ai Shaoran, falando assim parece horrível! Ela nem pediu nada, mas como eu quero levar essa pessoa, pensei em levar companhia para elas também…. - disse Meiling fazendo biquinho.

\- Então a verdade é que você só quer uma desculpa para sair com "essa pessoa". - concluiu Shaoran.

\- Mais ou menos… - respondeu Meiling levemente encabulada - Eu realmente combinei de sair com elas. E combinei de sair com essa pessoa também. No mesmo dia.

\- Como sempre muito organizada… Devia comprar uma agenda! - repreendeu Shaoran rindo da prima. Não era a primeira vez que ela marcava compromissos no mesmo horário.

\- Você vai me ajudar, ou não, Shaoran? - pediu Meiling fazendo biquinho.

Shaoran suspirou e concordou.

\- E posso saber ao menos quem é essa amiga? - Shaoran quis saber já que estava sendo arranjado.

\- Tomoyo Daidouji.

\- Das empresas Daidouji? - ele reconheceu - Minha empresa está assessorando a exportação dos produtos deles. Nem me dei conta quando a Kinomoto me disse que trabalhava numa empresa japonesa….

\- Viu só! Já tem até assunto pra conversar! - Meiling conclui feliz - Vai ser ótimo! Leve aquele seu amigo bonitão do carro esporte… - Meiling disse divertida

\- Me poupe, Meiling! - disse Shaoran dando as costas para prima. Era só o que faltava a prima ficar escolhendo pretendentes para Kinomoto agora.

\- Não seja chato, Shaoran... Quem você pensou em levar? - quis saber curiosa.

\- Qualquer um, menos o do carro esporte… Sujeito insuportável. Acho que não tem uma mulher do nosso prédio que não tenha saído com ele uma vez. - concluiu dando uma dentada no sanduíche que fizera, visivelmente transtornado com o assunto. - E eu disse do prédio, não é só da nossa empresa.

\- Não me surpreende que ache ele insuportável, posso ver a inveja escorrendo dos seus poros... - Meiling gesticulou como se limpasse algo nojento na pele do primo.

Shaoran apenas lançou um olhar gélido para a prima e não respondeu. Se fosse mesmo se encontrar com Daidouji, que não lhe parecia uma má ideia, realmente precisaria levar alguém, se não Kinomoto ficaria sozinha. Mas só de pensar em quem apresentaria pra japonesa, já se sentia mal. Ela era sua aluna, não parecia correta a situação. E só de pensar qualquer um de seus amigos flertando com ela, uma ponta de irritação lhe atingia. Era muito egoísmo de sua parte não querer levar ninguém?

* * *

Finalmente estavam saindo! Sakura estava ansiosíssima. Foi se arrumar no apartamento de Tomoyo que ficava muito próximo ao dela, e já aproveitaram para beber uma espumante.

\- Estou me sentindo na faculdade de novo - disse Tomoyo enquanto se maquiava - Toda essa empolgação me contagiou mesmo!

\- Sim! Estou muito feliz. Meiling falou maravilhas desse lugar, disse que tem drinks fantásticos! Faz tanto tempo que não saímos que precisamos aproveitar tudo que temos direito, desde o ritual de arrumação. - disse tomando um gole de espumante.

\- Seu celular está apitando, Sakura… - Tomoyo chamou a atenção.

\- É uma mensagem. - Disse Sakura alcançando o celular e lendo - Não acredito!

\- O que houve?

\- Meiling convidou três rapazes para irem conosco. - Sakura não sabia se achava bom ou ruim. Mas tinha certeza que seu nível de ansiedade tinha triplicado.

\- Sakura! Você falou para ela, não falou? Que eu queria um namorado… - repreendeu Tomoyo.

\- Juro pra você que não disse nada, Tomoyo! Ideia totalmente dela. - se defendeu - Mas ela não disse quem são… Podia ter mandando os nomes para procurarmos na internet, ver o que eles fazem, como eles são…

\- Deixa de ansiedade Sakura, quando chegarmos lá vamos saber. - disse Tomoyo voltando a se maquiar. - Tomara que sejam bonitos!

Sakura respirou fundo e voltou a tomar se espumante. Já não sabia mais se queria ir. De repente ficar em casa com aquela garrafa borbulhante parecia uma ideia ótima. Não precisaria falar com ninguém, nem tentar agradar ninguém. Por outro lado já estava praticamente pronta e Tomoyo a mataria se desistisse. Meiling também a mataria se desistisse. Há meio minuto atrás estava empolgada e precisava recuperar aquele estado de espírito. Esvaziou a taça e tratou de ser positiva. Finalmente estavam saindo, algo que não faziam desde que tinham chegado à China. Com certeza seria ótimo!

As duas terminaram de se arrumar e finalmente saíram. Sakura usava um vestido preto com brilhos na saia e uma sandália de salto. Tomoyo optou por uma calça preta de corte clássico e uma blusa azul marinho de mangas cavadas mas sem decote. O pub escolhido era bem grande, tinha uma área ampla com mesas, um largo balcão com muitos bancos, e mais ao fundo uma área aberta para quem quisesse dançar. Toda decoração era feita com luminosos neon, com uma temática meio psicodélica.

Sakura logo identificou Meiling em uma mesa redonda próxima a entrada e ficou espantada quando viu quem estava na mesa. Shaoran Li. Sim! Não estava acreditando! Meiling queria matar ela de vergonha? O pior é que ele estava estonteante. Usava uma camisa um tanto justa, o que ressaltava seu ótimo físico.

Junto de Meiling e claramente formando um casal estava um rapaz de aparência meio geek. Óculos, camiseta da Marvel e camisa de flanela xadrez, pacote completo. E do outro lado, mais um rapaz de cabelos muito escuros, usava óculos e um blazer por cima da camisa, um tanto formal de mais para o ambiente.

\- Olá, meninas! - Meiling se levantou e cumprimentou as duas - Deixem eu apresentar todo mundo. Este é Jiang Shu. - disse apresentando o rapaz que estava com ela - E este é meu primo, Shaoran, e este é Eriol Hiiragizawa, colega dele.

\- Muito prazer em conhecê-las. - disse Eriol em japonês.

\- Vejam só, como é bom ouvir alguém que não é a Sakura falar em japonês, hahaha! O prazer é todo meu. - Tomoyo respondeu se sentando ao lado dele. - Que faz longe de casa, Hiiragizawa?

Sakura ficou imediatamente um pimentão. Buscou Meiling com os olhos como se pedisse socorro. Tomoyo não havia juntado os pontos. Não havia se dado conta que aquele era Shaoran Li, seu professor. Sempre tão perceptiva, tinha que falhar numa hora dessas? Meiling deu os ombros para a japonesa, o que ela poderia fazer? Sakura olhou para Shaoran que estava com um semblante indecifrável para ela. Desviou o olhar rapidamente antes que seus olhos se cruzassem e se sentou, entre Tomoyo e Shaoran.

\- Vim a trabalho! Imagino que vocês também… Posso perguntar de onde são? - disse Eriol interessado.

\- Podem parar por aí! - interveio Meiling. Sakura gelou do mindinho do pé até o fio de cabelo na cabeça, o que ela iria falar? - Não vou permitir que fiquem conversando em japonês, quero entender também! - e riu animadamente para o alívio da japonesa.

Nesse momento um garçom apareceu deixando os cardápios e logo todos começaram a decidir o que iriam pedir. Sakura respirou fundo e tentou relaxar. Não havia problema nenhum na situação, talvez Tomoyo tenha sentado perto do japonês por ter achado ele mais interessante mesmo. E não havia problema nenhum ela tomar uns drinks com Li, havia? Precisava se acalmar, respirar fundo e…

\- Precisa de ajuda para escolher? - perguntou Shaoran vendo que Sakura mirava o cardápio sem reação.

\- Ahh, sim.. - respondeu tentando disfarçar o nervosismo - Tem ideogramas aqui que não entendo bem…

Shaoran começou a repassar itens da lista de bebidas tranquilamente. Sakura parecia uma pilha de nervos para variar. Estava da mesma maneira atrapalhada que ficava quando via que estava sendo observada nos treinos, só que pior. Entendeu imediatamente que Daidouji não tinha ligado as pontas, acabando por inverter as companhias. Era um tanto estranho de pensar que estaria saindo com uma aluna, mas também eram todos adultos, não tinha porque isto ser um impecilho. Shaoran observou que aos poucos Sakura ela foi relaxando conforme ele a guiava pelo cardápio despretensiosamente e escolheu um drink com morangos.

\- E você já escolheu? - Sakura quis saber.

\- Estou de motorista hoje... Infelizmente. - disse remexendo um copo com o que parecia ser Coca-Cola dentro. - Beba por mim! - e piscou para a japonesa.

Sakura riu já se sentindo mais a vontade. Li parecia que fazia alguma coisa que a deixava mais tranquila quando conversavam. Ele estava sempre tão seguro, sempre tão observador, falando e agindo nos momentos certos que ela ficava mais tranquila, sentia como se ele estivesse no controle de tudo e nada daria errado.

Logo as bebidas chegaram e a mesa ficou mais integrada. Jiang se revelou jornalista e contou uma história super maluca envolvendo uma celebridade e um colega repórter que capturou a atenção de todos por um bom tempo. Riram muito e pediram uma segunda rodada de bebidas.

\- Daidouji, sabia que foi o nosso amigo Hiiragizawa aqui que conseguiu liberar o carregamento de vocês na Indonésia? - disse Shaoran inflando o ego do amigo - Quase um diplomata!

\- Ai, não me venham falar de carregamentos. Eu sou do RH! Essa burocracia toda eu deixo para Sakura... - disse Tomoyo se livrando da bronca.

\- Vai deixar eu ser presidente também, quando sua mãe se aposentar? - Sakura alfinetou a amiga gerando muitas risadas.

\- Então você é a manda chuva da produção, Kinomoto? - quis saber Eriol.

\- Faço planejamento e controle. Mas pra mim são só números. - concluiu dando um gole no seu drink - Mas por que estamos falando disso? O trabalho de Jiang parece muito mais divertido…

\- Se pudesse escolher qualquer outra profissão, o que você escolheria, Sakura? - perguntou Meiling curiosa.

A pergunta acertou Sakura como uma flecha, direto no botão do nervosismo. Abriu a boca para responder qualquer coisa, mas não saiu som nenhum. Não tinha se preparado mentalmente para sair falando coisas pessoais numa mesa de bar.

\- Que pergunta besta, Meiling, já está bêbada! - repreendeu Shaoran, dando início a um novo debate, se Meiling estava bêbada ou não.

Sakura se sentiu aliviada pela intervenção e quando seu olhar cruzou com o de Shaoran, ele discretamente piscou para ela. Ele sabia. Sabia que tinha ficado nervosa e por isso interviu. Como podia? Ao mesmo tempo que estava agradecida, queria entender como ele fazia isso. Estava quase convencida de que lia a mente dela.

Aos poucos o pub foi ficando mais cheio e as pessoas cada vez mais alegres. Sakura optou por encerrar os drinks e ficar na cerveja, se não estaria completamente bêbada em pouco tempo. Todos acabaram acatando a ideia e não demorou até que Meiling convocasse uma ida ao banheiro feminino que foi prontamente acatada pelas japonesas. Foi só se afastar dos olhos e ouvidos dos rapazes que Meiling começou a rir como queria ter rido logo no início e não podia.

\- Quer dizer então que fiz confusão? Misturei os casais? - disse Tomoyo finalmente entendendo o que havia acontecido, já entrando no banheiro feminino - Eu sinto muito, Sakura… Mas achei esse Hiiragizawa tão bonito e agradável. E admito que o fato dele ser japonês me agrada muito.

\- Todos nós percebemos, Tomoyo. - respondeu Sakura entrando em uma das cabines. - Mas não tem problema! Acho que vocês combinam super bem!

\- Você e Shaoran também combinam muito bem! - gritou Meiling da cabine vizinha.

\- Pare com isso, Meiling! Ele é meu professor… - disse Sakura ficando totalmente envergonhada.

\- E que professor! Se tivesse me dito que ele era tão bonito teria ido fazer umas aulas também… - falou Tomoyo enquanto aguardava - Deixava ele me imobilizar todinha…

\- Tomoyo! - Sakura repreende ao sair da cabine - Deu né? Escolhe um só!

Meiling ria tanto que não se aguentava mais de pé. Talvez estivesse bêbada mesmo. Mas a noite só estava começando e eles ainda iriam aproveitar muito, não tinha dúvidas.

Ao retornarem as meninas viram que já havia algumas pessoas na pista de dança e decidiram chamar os rapazes para irem pra lá. Eriol foi prontamente acompanhado de Tomoyo enquanto Meiling tentava convencer Jiang.

\- Divirta-se lá que estarei aqui quando voltar. - disse Jiang carinhosamente dando o beijo na bochecha dela.

Sakura apenas observou a cena sem saber se chamava Shaoran ou se devia apenas ir para pista sem dizer nada.

\- Pode deixar que fico de olho nele, Meiling. - Shaoran disse interrompendo os pensamentos de Sakura - E se ele fizer algo errado… - disse fazendo uma pausa dramática - Eu te protejo, cara, porque ela acabaria contigo! - falou rindo.

Sakura riu enquanto Meiling xingava o primo e pedia desculpas para Jiang. Logo a chinesa pegou ela pelo braço e levou para pista, junto com Tomoyo e Eriol.

Shaoran riu sozinho enquanto as duas se afastavam. Sakura realmente ficava nervosa com extrema facilidade, e se sentia quase na obrigação de aliviar a pitada de desespero que surgia no semblante da moça assim que aparecia. Era fácil, bastava fazer ela dar uma risada ou falar alguma coisa quando ela não soubesse o que dizer. Ao ver ela se afastando com a prima ficou um pouco preocupado pois parecia que ninguém mais ali conseguia enxergar pelo que Sakura passava. Queria ficar por perto para ajudar quando precisasse….

Os dois rapazes ficaram na mesa conversando por vários minutos. Jiang já estava saindo com Meiling havia alguns meses, e Shaoran abusou da oportunidade para conhecê-lo melhor. Fez muitas perguntas e até contou coisas sobre a prima que talvez não devesse ter contado. O rapaz era bem diferente dos últimos namorados da prima, e por isso ele já o considerava especial. Os últimos nunca duraram muito, talvez ele, um cara mais sossegado, aguentasse a energia inesgotável de Meiling.

Algum tempo depois Shaoran percebeu que algo não estava certo. Houve uma pequena comoção na pista de dança. Shaoran e Jiang se levantaram e foram até o local onde aparentemente um rapaz caído no chão era o centro das atenções. Ninguém parecia machucado, nem havia sinal de briga, parecia que tinha caído sozinho.

Sakura estava dançando com Meiling visto que Tomoyo e Eriol já haviam se separado para ter mais intimidade. As duas riam bastante até Sakura ser abordada por um rapaz já meio bêbado perguntando se ela não gostaria que ele lhe pagasse uma bebida. Sakura declinou educadamente e continuou dançando com a amiga. "Eu insisto." ele disse segurando a jovem pelo pulso e a puxando na direção do bar.

Sakura ficou paralisada. Primeira reação que teve foi puxar o braço de volta, e só conseguiu que o rapaz a puxasse com mais força. Antes que ela percebesse, Meiling já segurava o rapaz pelo cotovelo do mesmo braço que puxava Sakura.

Solta ela agora. - Meiling disse séria.

Sakura não entendeu mas o rapaz fez uma cara de raiva misturada com dor. Ninguém a sua volta percebia qualquer coisa acontecendo, era tudo muito discreto no meio da pista.

\- Não se meta garota, só quero pagar uma bebida pra ela e… - disse ele tentando se soltar de Meiling, mas sem soltar o braço de Sakura.

Sakura continuou sem entender quando o rapaz caiu no chão. Totalmente sem nenhuma reação, ela se deixou levar por Meiling para fora da pista, enquanto todos abriram uma roda em volta do rapaz caído. Logo ele se levantou morrendo de vergonha e saiu apressadamente em direção ao bar.

Shaoran rapidamente localizou Sakura e Meiling saindo da pista pelo lado. Meiling estava normal mas Sakura estava extremamente transtornada. Voltaram para a mesa, onde Meiling explicou o que tinha acontecido. Sakura bebia um pouco da Coca-Cola de Shaoran para se acalmar.

\- Eu só vi o cara caindo, não entendi nada… - Sakura tentava entender.

\- Existe um ponto, Kinomoto, bem aqui. - Shaoran disse pegando no braço dela, quase no cotovelo. Mesmo lugar que Meiling segurou o rapaz. - Se você apertar, mesmo que de leve, dói bastante. - ele apertou levemente e Sakura já reclamara. - Se você apertar com bastante força, na direção correta, a pessoa acaba caindo.

Sakura ficou alguns segundos olhando para Shaoran. Era tudo tão simples e fácil para ele. Mesmo depois de relatarem o ocorrido ele não parecia alterado, nervoso ou qualquer outra coisa. Estava sim preocupado, mas nada lhe retirou a tranquilidade.

\- E ninguém percebeu que foi você, Meiling? - Jiang perguntou admirado.

\- Acho que não, fui bem discreta... - ela respondeu dando os ombros. - Não vamos deixar esse sujeito estragar nossa noite, Sakura. Estava muito divertido antes dele aparecer. Está melhor? Vamos voltar pra lá?

\- Eu não sei Meiling, acho que vou ficar por aqui…

\- Eu vou com você. - Jiang se levantou rapidamente, surpreendendo Meiling. Ela sorriu feliz e pegou o rapaz pela mão e foram juntos para a pista.

\- Tudo bem com você? - Shaoran perguntou vendo que ela tinha ficado cabisbaixa. Ele estava muito sereno, o que contagiava Sakura de uma maneira quase inexplicável.

\- Sim, está tudo bem! - disse com um pequeno sorriso. - É que fico tão nervosa nessas situações, simplesmente não sei o que fazer…

\- Lembra aquele dia que treinamos justamente isso, o escape do pulso? - perguntou segurando o pulso dela levemente.

\- Lembro sim. - ela respondeu fazendo um pequeno giro com o braço por baixo da mão de Shaoran, escapando. Era incrível como há dois segundos ela estava paralisada e agora se sentia tão tranquila e confiante.

\- Viu só…- Shaoran sorriu - O que te atrapalha está aqui. - falou apontando a cabeça da jovem. - Eu vejo como você fica nervosa, e deve ser realmente difícil de controlar, mas você precisa tentar.

Sakura ficou encabulada. Shaoran realmente conseguia percebê-la como um livro aberto. Não tinha porque se fechar na frente dele, ele a leria tranquilamente.

\- No trabalho eu não sou assim. Sei tudo que está acontecendo, tenho todas as informações disponíveis, todas as variáveis, todas as possibilidades estão dentro do meu controle. Para qualquer coisa que aconteça, eu tenho uma resposta assertiva e imediata. - disse se orgulhando - Por outro lado… simplesmente não consigo ter essa mesma atitude quando se trata de coisas que não tenho total informação ou controle. É muito difícil.

Shaoran escutou o relato com muita atenção e sorriu imaginando Sakura no trabalho, usando capacete de segurança e mandando em toda a produção da empresa. Era algo que ele gostaria de ver ao vivo um dia, quem sabe.

\- Eu acho que você está no caminho certo, Kinomoto. Praticar uma arte marcial vai te trazer mais confiança em diversos aspectos. Desde situações de perigo como hoje, até coisas mais simples, como perceber melhor as outras pessoas. Pode parecer exagero, mas com a prática você vai se tornar uma pessoa mais observadora, mais perspectiva, vai confiar mais na intuição, vai identificar situações antes delas acontecerem. E isso vai ser a informação que vai te botar no controle da situação.

Sakura ouviu todas aquelas palavras e se sentiu muito acolhida. Acolhida por seu professor. Ficou um pouco transtornada com essa idéia, afinal estavam num bar! Será que ele sempre teria essa postura diante dela? Será que todas as vezes em que ele interveio ao longo da noite para fazê-la se sentir melhor, era por que ela era aluna dele? Será que era só isso?

\- Eu acho que é melhor eu ir embora. - declarou se levantando.

Shaoran ficou surpreso. Como assim ir embora? Tinha dito algo de errado? E de onde diabos tinha vindo aquilo que ele não havia percebido? Há dois segundos ela estava até expondo coisas pessoais e agora estava fugindo?

\- Espere… - disse se levantando. - Eu vim de carro, posso te levar.

\- Ainda é cedo, posso pegar o metrô… Mas obrigada! - ela respondeu, pegando sua bolsa e indo em direção ao caixa.

\- Pode ser perigoso voltar sozinha… Deixa eu te levar.

Sakura considerou e acabou aceitando. Realmente estava meio bêbada e quanto mais rápido chegasse em casa melhor. E provavelmente ele realmente só estava preocupado com… sua aluna.

Shaoran acenou para Meiling sinalizando que estavam saindo e acompanhou Sakura no caixa. Saíram do pub e caminharam até onde o veículo estava estacionado em silêncio. O que diabos tinha acontecido? Sakura não estava mais nervosa, estava decidida. Tentou repassar o que havia dito, se tinha de alguma forma a ofendido, mas não concluiu nada.

\- Foi alguma coisa que eu te disse? - Shaoran finalmente perguntou, logo depois de sair com o carro.

\- Não, eu que estou bêbada e entendi as coisas errado. - admitiu sem dar mais detalhes e acabaram seguindo todo o trajeto em silêncio. Shaoran a tinha deixado muito à vontade, tão à vontade que tinha criado expectativas irreais. Ele era um professor dedicado, cuidando do bem estar da aluna nova.

\- Te vejo segunda-feira? - Shaoran perguntou ao chegarem em frente ao prédio de Sakura.

\- Sim, professor, até segunda.


	2. Attraction

Capitulo 2 - _Attraction_

 _Revisão: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Era início da noite e Shaoran estava no dojo fazendo uma prática solo, bem lentamente, ao melhor estilo Tai Chi Chuan. Era uma terça-feira, então não havia treinos oficialmente, mas ele treinava todos os dias, religiosamente. Aproveitava o tempo para continuar refletindo sobre a única coisa que conseguia pensar desde o final de semana: o que diabos tinha feito para causar aquela reação em Sakura.

Não dava para entender. Num momento estava tudo bem e de repente não estava mais. E a ênfase que ela deu na palavra professor ao se despedirem o deixava mais confuso. Durante os treinos todos o chamavam de professor e não havia nada de errado com isso, então por que quando ela o chamou daquele jeito ele se sentiu tão mal? Ela já não havia chamado-o de professor antes? Tentava se lembrar, mas não conseguia. Na segunda ela havia chegado em cima da hora e na saído rapidamente, talvez não quisesse falar com ele. Até antes de sábado era fácil olhar para ela e entender tudo que se passava em sua cabeça, mas depois daquele momento alguma coisa que ele não compreendia tinha aparecido.

\- Olá, Shaoran!

Meiling havia chegado ao dojo e interrompeu o treino quase meditativo de Shaoran, bem como seus pensamentos.

\- Como foi seu dia? Tudo tranquilo? - disse ela entrando e se aproximando.

\- Normal, e você? - perguntou Shaoran mais por educação do que por curiosidade.

\- Uma coisa muito estranha aconteceu. Você percebeu algo de estranho no Jiang aquele dia que saímos? - Shaoran a olhou surpreso e negou com os ombros - Hoje eu almocei com ele e ele estava muito estranho.

\- Estranho como? - Quis saber Shaoran, agora genuinamente curioso.

\- Ele me disse que estava preocupado com a saúde e que começou a fazer academia por isso. Ele arranjou lentes de contato para não ter que usar mais óculos e ainda me apareceu lá no restaurante com uma roupa toda esportiva. Não estranho o suficiente, ele veio me perguntar se o restaurante servia batata doce, dá pra acreditar nisso? - Meiling estava transtornada.

Shaoran não se aguentou e quase saiu rolando no chão de tanto rir.

\- Você falou alguma coisa pra ele, não foi, Shaoran! - Meiling bufava enquanto o primo ria sem parar. - Eu não acredito nisso! Você é um estúpido! Por que teve que se meter na minha vida? O que você disse para ele?

\- Ai, Meiling, mil perdões mesmo! Eu jamais imaginaria que ele faria uma coisa dessas, jamais! Ele estava lá fazendo o bêbado triste, todo inseguro. Eu achei que ia aumentar a moral dele dizendo que ele era "diferente". Contei pra ele que teus últimos namorados eram praticamente fisiculturistas. Não achei que o resultado seria esse!

\- Eu sabia! Jiang jamais teria essa "ideia brilhante" sozinho. Espero que esteja satisfeito! Ele deve estar agora comendo um monte de clara de ovo e puxando ferro, ao invés de fazer coisas que ele realmente gosta, por culpa sua. - falou emburrada.

\- Eu sinto muito, Meiling… O que você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu fale com ele?

\- Não, negativo. Já deu de se meter na minha vida, eu mesma resolvo isso. - negou terminantemente - Mas você me deve uma.

\- Sem problemas, fico te devendo uma.

\- Então ótimo. Sábado vamos sair de novo. Daidouji quer se encontrar com o Hiiragizawa outra vez.

\- O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Acho que eles já se conheceram muito bem, podem sair sozinhos. - recusou Shaoran.

\- Primeiro que não aconteceu nada entre eles no sábado pelo que fiquei sabendo. Parece que esse seu amigo é muito lerdo. Até sugeri para Tomoyo que convidasse apenas ele para facilitar as coisas, mas ela disse que não quer parecer desesperada. E, além do mais, você me deve uma agora e não tem escolha. Vamos sair os seis juntos de novo e pronto.

Shaoran ficou sem saber o que responder, e o pior, sem o direito de recusar. A saída aconteceria independente da vontade dele ou não. Será que Sakura estava sabendo daquilo? Ou estaria ela sendo arrastada por Daidouji assim como ele estava sendo pela prima? As coisas tinham ficado confusas aquele dia, mas não saberia dizer como estavam agora. Precisaria conversar com ela antes de sábado e entender o que tinha acontecido.

* * *

Sakura ia chegando com sua pequena mochila para o treino do dia. Estava quinze minutos adiantada, e por isso decidiu parar em uma pequena loja de revistas que tinha no caminho. Queria ficar ali ao menos tempo suficiente para que chegasse exatamente no horário, e foi isso que fez. Li havia deixado claro pra ela que por mais que tivessem saído ele ocupava apenas o "cargo" de professor, então também seria apenas uma aluna qualquer. Chegou faltando um minuto, se trocou rapidamente e correu para o seu lugar no fim da formação para iniciar o alongamento.

Quem estava puxando o alongamento era Wei, que ainda bem não falara nada sobre seu quase atraso. Identificou que Meiling e Shaoran estavam nas primeiras linhas, bem longe dela. Melhor assim mesmo. Terminado o aquecimento Wei orientou que todos formassem duplas por graduação e que Meiling orientaria os iniciantes. Sakura viu os colegas formando pares com quem estavam mais próximos, e ela, como tinha chegado atrasada e ficado no fim da fila, ficou sem dupla. Se aproximou rapidamente de uma das duplas na possibilidade de fazerem um trio, mas logo teve suas esperanças estraçalhadas.

\- Shaoran, faça dupla com a Kinomoto, sim? - pediu Meiling antes de começar a orientação do que treinariam.

Sakura queria se enfiar num buraco e sumir enquanto o rapaz se aproximava. Péssima ideia chegar em cima da hora, péssima! Tinha que ficar tranquila e agir normalmente. Afinal não havia absolutamente nada de especial naquilo, ele era professor dela, só isso. Ficou repetindo que era só o professor na mente, como se fosse um mantra. Shaoran não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver que Sakura se esforçava para ficar indiferente a proximidade dele, mas claramente não conseguia.

A jovem o cumprimentou com um aceno e aguardou as instruções de Meiling. Iriam praticar uma técnica de esquiva, defesa e contra-ataque a partir de um soco na altura do rosto. Depois de demonstrar algumas vezes pediu que todos praticassem. Basicamente deveria se esquivar enquanto protegia a cabeça com um braço, e com o outro golpear o atacante nas costelas.

Ela tentou imitar os movimentos que Meiling tinha orientado e acabou muito desengonçada. Estava nervosa, precisava se acalmar.

\- Vou fazer uma vez para você entender melhor… - Sugeriu Shaoran ao ver que ela não tivera o melhor desempenho. - O importante é se esquivar apenas o suficiente e usar o braço para se proteger. Se você se afastar muito, não tem distância para bater de volta. - ele falou demonstrando com uma grande esquiva e ficando mais distante que o cumprimento do braço. - Se você esquivar apenas o suficiente, consegue fazer o golpe no ponto correto. - ele demonstrou fazendo a movimentação devagar e atingindo a lateral do corpo de Sakura. - Deves bater exatamente aqui, na ponta última costela. - Ao explicar a localização do ponto ele pressionou o exato local em Sakura, que reagiu se afastando rapidamente pela dor.

Sakura tinha a cabeça mais confusa do que nunca. Ao mesmo tempo que ele já tinha deixado mais que claro que era apenas um professor dedicado, ela não conseguia aceitar. Era sempre tão atencioso, tranquilo e seguro. A pequena dor que ele lhe causou a fez pensar no quão aterrorizante seria um golpe de verdade, e não pode deixar de admirá-lo por isso. Talvez se ela soubesse tanto quanto ele, também fosse uma pessoa mais segura.

Acabaram ficando em dupla até o fim do treino, e Sakura já não tinha mais vontade de sair correndo ou de evitá-lo. Ele era uma companhia ótima, lhe deixava muito relaxada, isto é, depois do nervoso inicial ela ficava muito relaxada. Li era seguro e parecia que podia cair um meteoro que ele saberia o que fazer para evitar. Para tudo havia uma resposta, mas não só uma resposta qualquer, eram respostas sempre muito simples. Ele demonstrava, provava e fazia realmente parecer simples. Ele era tão bom no que fazia que ela tinha nutrido uma admiração que ultrapassara o limite do saudável para se ter por um professor, era como se ela tivesse virado uma fã.

Ao fim do treino todos os colegas se despediram e agradeceram os instrutores, em seguida se recolhendo pro vestiário. Sakura ficou retardando o máximo possível a sua ida ao vestiário, queria estar disponível.

Shaoran terminava de cumprimentar os colegas quando reparou que Sakura ainda não tinha ido para o vestiário, talvez esperando por Meiling, pensou. Iria falar com ela agora, seria rápido e casual.

\- Ei, Kinomoto… - Ele chamou - Posso falar com você um instante?

\- Claro! - ela sorriu se virando para ele.

\- No sábado eu lhe disse alguma coisa que a ofendeu? - foi direto ao ponto.

Sakura foi pega totalmente desprevenida. Como assim? Essa pergunta assim tão direta, no meio do dojo? Ela se envergonhou e olhou para os lados se certificando que ninguém prestava atenção neles.

\- Ahn… Sábado? - tentou responder - Não, não houve nada! Acho que aquela situação toda me deixou muito nervosa e… e… eu tinha bebido também então… nem se preocupe! - gaguejou nervosa.

\- Se o problema foi esse poderíamos treinar mais técnicas de escapar! - ele disse sorrindo divertido - Assim você mesma daria um jeito nos bêbados e ficaria tranquila! Que acha?

Sakura sentiu um balde de água gelada virando sobre o corpo todo. Tinha sido uma tola mesmo! Ele já havia dado a entender que ele era apenas professor dela, mas a esperança de estar errada ainda queimava forte. O treino havia sido fantástico, ele tinha sido super atencioso em lhe explicar e demonstrar, sempre tranquilo, divertido e… didático. Sim, didático! Agora ela percebia. A chama da esperança de ser notada de maneira diferente tinha sido apagada por completo. Precisava se botar em seu lugar de aluna e parar de agir feito boba.

\- Não... acho que não será preciso. - falou se virando para ir ao vestiário.

\- Ah, espere, não era sobre isso que eu queria falar contigo. - ele a chamou de volta. Ele explicou que Meiling estava marcando uma nova saída para o próximo sábado e que eles precisariam ir para promover o encontro de Daidouji e Hiiragizawa. - E como eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido aquele dia, achei melhor falar com você pessoalmente, saber se tudo bem sairmos todos de novo.

Sakura concluiu que nunca esteve mais confusa em toda sua vida. Tinha acabado de decretar internamente (e ficado triste por isso) que Shaoran Li era apenas seu professor e nada mudaria isso. No instante seguinte, literalmente, ele a chama para sair. Indiretamente através de Meiling, com a desculpa de juntar os amigos, mas mesmo assim, estava a chamando para sair. O balde de gelo já parecia mais morno.

\- Ahn… Sem problemas… Eu acho. - foi o que conseguiu responder.

\- Ótimo! Na sexta combinamos tudo. Até mais!

Ele se foi deixando Sakura completamente perdida. Ou ele realmente a vê apenas como aluna e quer ajudar o amigo a ficar com Tomoyo, ou ele simplesmente não percebia o que estava fazendo. A japonesa sorriu e se encaminhou pro vestiário, já ansiosa por sábado. A pequena chama da esperança tinha acendido novamente.

* * *

Era sexta-feira a tarde e, por mais que o escritório estivesse no habitual silêncio de sempre, Shaoran podia perceber que a grande maioria dos colegas não via a hora de ir embora. Alterando entre a tela do email, do sistema da empresa e de uma planilha em Excel ele percebeu que ele também só queria ir embora.

\- Ei, Li…- Shaoran viu a cabeça de Eriol surgir por cima da divisória do cubículo - Vamos pegar um café?

Shaoran nem respondeu, apenas pegou sua xícara e se levantou. Os dois foram seguindo em direção da sala comum dos funcionários onde ficava uma cozinha, algumas mesas e um sofá. Trocaram algumas palavras sobre um cliente que estava com as mercadorias embargadas em algum porto enquanto enchiam as xícaras e se sentavam no sofá.

\- Tudo certo pra amanhã então? - Quis saber Eriol.

\- Eu que lhe pergunto. Tudo certo pra amanhã ou vou ter que segurar vela por mais alguns encontros? - Shaoran alfinetou.

\- Segurar vela? Quando eu vi você indo embora com a Kinomoto achei que eu que estava atrasado.

\- Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu já te falei, a Kinomoto é minha aluna.

\- E tem uma lei agora que proíba? Quem nunca ao menos quis sair com professor de academia? - disse Eriol rindo como se lembrasse de algum caso.

\- Não é que eu não queira, eu só…

Ele só o que? Era verdade que nada o impedia. Mas ser mestre de uma arte marcial não era como ser professor de academia, envolvia muito mais. Muito mais que aluno do mestre Wei, Shaoran era leal a ele, admirava-o por suas habilidades e como pessoa. Se ele o mandasse fazer qualquer coisa, o faria sem questionar, mesmo que não entendesse seus motivos. Não era uma relação de professor e aluno, e sim de mestre e discípulo. Quando pesava em seus alunos, queria construir uma relação de confiança, queria ser visto da mesma maneira que ele via Wei. Como um exemplo a ser seguido, uma inspiração. Mas quando pensava precisamente em Sakura, não tinha tanta certeza do que queria.

\- Então me agradeça porque devido a minha não habilidade em sair novamente com Daidouji você está tendo uma segunda chance com a Kinomoto. - concluiu Eriol.

Os dois acabaram voltando para suas mesas, mas Shaoran não conseguiu mais parar de pensar em Sakura. Ela era muito bonita e divertida. Adorava "salvar" ela quando estava nervosa, ou acalmá-la quando se demonstrava muito ansiosa. Ao mesmo tempo era super independente, tinha um cargo importante em uma empresa enorme.

Pensando agora o possível "status superior" que ele teria sobre ela por ser professor parecia uma idiotice. Ela morava sozinha em outro país enquanto ele morava na casa da família. Ela era chefe de uma indústria inteira que, pelo tamanho deveria ter ao menos uns 30 funcionários na produção, e ele era o cara que preenchia os formulários da alfândega. Tivera sorte, isso sim, de uma mulher tão especial ter aparecido na vida dele. O acaso não o presentearia duas vezes.

* * *

Sakura estava com sua mochila já a caminho do treino. Já não sabia mais se queria chegar cedo para ter possibilidade de conversar com todos ou, se chegasse em cima da hora, poderia ficar sem dupla e treinar com Shaoran novamente. Logo afastou a segunda opção da mente e se apressou. Desde o último treino ela havia pensado muito e concluído que, se havia uma possibilidade de Li a enxergar não só como aluna ela aproveitaria. Se não, enfiaria sua admiração no compartimento destinado ao amor platônico em seu coração e seguiria aprendendo o Estilo Li, que realmente lhe agradava e fazia bem.

Entrou no dojo e seus olhos rapidamente o localizaram conversando com os outros alunos. Apressou-se para o vestiário onde encontrou Meiling também se arrumando.

\- Já decidi onde vamos amanhã - informou Meiling - É um bar mexicano que abriu recentemente. Ouvi dizer que tem drinks ótimos e até apresentação de Mariachis.

\- Que legal! Dessa vez vou saber o que fazer se alguém tentar me puxar de novo! - Sakura disse dando soquinhos no ar divertidamente.

\- Não se preocupe com isso! Não vou deixar ninguém te agarrar… contra a sua vontade, é claro. - completou Meiling piscando.

\- Não diga isso… - Sakura ficou vermelha - Já estou vendo tudo, você com o Jiang e a Tomoyo com Hiiragizawa, todos vão achar que estou com o Li.

\- E é uma ideia que te parece ruim? - Meiling quis saber.

\- Até parece que ele ia querer algo comigo. - soltou Sakura ainda encabulada.

\- A-há! Sabia! No último treino você estava quase babando, acha que eu não notei? - Meiling riu alto

\- Meiling, pelo amor de deus, fale baixo! - Sakura queria se enfiar em um buraco - Não tinha ninguém babando! Você… você viu coisas. - começando a se atrapalhar com as palavras - Li é um ótimo professor e…

\- Sakura, querida, Shaoran é meu primo, mas não sou cega. Ele é lindo, e de kimono então, fica um charme só. - Meiling riu - O ponto é que ele é extremamente observador para muita coisa, mas é uma porta para perceber quando alguém está afim dele. Se você realmente quiser algo com ele, vai ter que fazer mais do que sorrir.

Sakura ficou com aquela frase se repetindo na cabeça. "Vai ter que fazer mais do que sorrir." As duas saíram do vestiários já com o treino prestes a começar. Meiling passou o aquecimento e alongamento para todos juntos, e ao fim determinou que Shaoran passaria o treino dos inciantes. E disse isso, é claro, dando um sorrisinho maroto para Sakura, que rezou para que ninguém tivesse percebido.

Shaoran reuniu os iniciantes e solicitou que um dos meninos que tinha a altura mais próxima com a dele auxiliasse na demonstração. Anunciou que praticariam os escapes de pulso contra pegadas tanto por dentro do pulso como por fora. Sakura soube exatamente o porquê ele havia escolhido aquela técnica e não pôde deixar de se sentir especial.

Todos treinaram os movimentos explicados por Shaoran por bastante tempo. Chegaram a trocar as duplas para compartilhar dicas e praticar com pessoas de tamanhos diferentes. Conseguir aplicar os escapes em várias pessoas deixava Sakura mais confiante, sabendo que conseguiria executar o movimento mesmo contra adversários maiores e ou mais fortes. Um pouco antes de terminarem Shaoran os reuniu para dar as ultimas dicas e aproveitou para explicar sobre a torção que partia da mesma técnica de escape.

\- Vocês escapam da pegada da mesma maneira, mas, ao invés de bater e se afastar, vocês seguram a mão do agressor e trocam a posição das pernas causando um movimento circular…. - Shaoran explicava enquanto demonstrava com um dos alunos que caiu no chão desequilibrado assim que ele movimentou as pernas e girou o corpo. Ele demonstrou mais algumas vezes e pediu que todos tentassem.

Sakura estava indo relativamente bem para a primeira vez que experimentava, mas o rapaz que praticava com ela não conseguia que ela caísse de jeito nenhum. Torcia o braço dela mas parecia que ela não sentia dor alguma. Já estava quase desistindo quando Li apareceu ao lado deles.

\- Existem pessoas que são muito mais flexíveis que outras. Se eu me movimentar pouco e torcer o seu braço - disse demonstrando no rapaz - você já sente dor e acaba caindo para fugir dela. Mas.. - se voltando para Sakura - em pessoas mais flexíveis, pode ser que isso não seja o suficiente.

Shaoran repetiu o mesmo movimento e Sakura se desequilibrou um pouco, mas não sentia dor.

\- O ideal é que se faça um movimento maior nesse caso, que aí não importa o quão flexível a pessoa seja, ela cai devido ao desequilíbrio e não por causa da dor.

Sakura olhou desconfiada para Shaoran que oferecia o braço pra que ela segurasse. Seguramente daquela vez ela não terminaria a técnica de pé, e foi o que aconteceu. A garota só sentiu o ombro sendo levado em direção ao chão, fazendo com que ela caísse deitada. Shaoran continuava segurando a mão dela e a olhando, como se perguntasse se estava tudo bem. Ela usou a mesma mão que ele segurava para se erguer do chão.

\- Tentem mais um pouco então! - terminou Shaoran se afastando e indo ver as demais duplas.

Mesmo depois do fim do treino Sakura ainda estava impressionada com a facilidade com que ele a havia derrubado. É claro que ela não pesava nem 60kg e ninguém precisaria fazer muito esforço para derrubá-la, mas o que ele havia feito tinha sido extremamente técnico. Era um movimento rápido e certeiro, simplesmente não havia possibilidade de reação. Num momento estava de pé, no outro caída. Ficou vermelha ao lembrar mais uma vez do contato que tiveram e como ele a havia a segurado para que se levantasse.

\- Ainda se trocando, Sakura? - Meiling flagrou Sakura parada no vestiário - Vim fechar as janelas e você está aqui ainda….

\- Me desculpe! - disse se apressando - Acabei me distraindo…

Meiling aproveitou para combinar que se encontrariam na estação de trem mais perto do bar e de la iriam todos juntos a pé, ficava a menos de uma quadra.

\- Aí lá decidimos se voltamos no último trem ou se ficamos até o primeiro da manhã! Que acha? - Meiling explicou empolgada.

Sakura já tinha várias vezes tentado pegar o último trem na saída de uma festa e sempre acabava o perdendo. Mas no Japão ela simplesmente ligava para Tomoyo que mandava um carro da empresa lhe buscar. Ali não teria tal mordomia, não poderiam se atrasar!

\- Prefiro tentar o último trem! Não sei se aguento até o primeiro da manhã…- disse Sakura já com suas coisas prontas para sair.

\- Isso nós só saberemos amanhã! - Meiling mais uma vez pisca para a amiga já saindo do vestiário.

Aquele monte de piscadinhas da chinesa começava a deixar Sakura preocupada. Alguma coisa ela estava tramando…

* * *

\- Está nervosa? - perguntou Tomoyo enquanto maquiava a amiga.

\- Estou. - admitiu Sakura. - Não sei o que exatamente esperar de hoje…

\- Vai ser como foi da última vez! Será divertido. - sorriu Tomoyo - E pelo que vi no facebook, esse lugar que vamos está muito badalado. Meiling sabe mesmo escolher os melhores lugares.

\- Só não vão sumir la dentro e me deixar sozinha! Já estou até vendo você e Meiling com seus respetivos e eu assistindo os mariachis abandonada.

\- Até parece, Sakura! Mesmo que nos afastemos, Li vai estar contigo.

\- Tomoyo… Sem expectativas, ok? Não quero me frustrar depois. Estou indo me divertir e tomar umas tequilas, só isso! - disse decidida.

As duas terminaram de se arrumar e saíram. Iriam se encontrar com os demais na estação de trem. Levariam menos de vinte minutos para chegar mas foi tempo suficiente para a insegurança bater em Sakura.

\- … Você percebeu alguma coisa aquele dia, Tomoyo? Se ele se interessava por mim… - quis saber Sakura.

\- Confesso que estava prestando mais atenção em outra pessoa, Sakura… - Admitiu Tomoyo depois de um suspiro - Como você mesma disse, Sakura, vamos nos divertir! O resto não importa.

Tomoyo tinha toda razão! Nada de ficar preocupada com isso. Iria se divertir muito, chegar em casa super tarde e ficar feliz de não levar bronca do irmão mais velho por isso. A noite seria um sucesso! Seria mesmo?

O auto falante anunciou que haviam chegado na estação de destino, e as duas desceram. Encontraram Jiang no local combinado, mas nem sinal dos demais. Ele estava diferente, estava sem óculos, não tinha nenhuma peça de roupa xadrez, e a tradicional camiseta geek tinha sido substituída por uma camisa social. As duas tiveram até um pouco de dificuldade para reconhecê-lo num primeiro momento. O cumprimentaram e em seguida um silêncio desconfortável se instalou, enquanto todos mexiam nos aparelhos de celular na esperança de ver alguma mensagem dos demais.

\- Então, Jiang… - começou Tomoyo - Você e Meiling já estão juntos há bastante tempo, né! - falou sorrindo.

\- É, faz um tempinho já… - respondeu ficando constrangido.

\- Já foste neste local que estamos indo hoje? - Tomoyo perguntou de novo.

\- Na verdade não… não costumava sair muito, até começar a sair com Meiling.

\- Realmente, Meiling é ótima para apresentar locais diferentes, né! - Tomoyo olhava para Sakura como se pedisse ajuda para manter o assunto de pé, mas foi solenemente ignorada pela amiga que permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Lá estão eles! - informou Jiang quando avistou os demais chegando. Tomoyo sorriu aliviada.

\- Ah, que bom que estamos todos aqui já! - disse Meiling alegremente cumprimentando todos e abraçando o braço de Jiang - Vamos, vamos! É por aqui. - Já puxando Jiang e liderando o caminho.

Eriol e Shaoran cumprimentaram as garotas já caminhando atrás de Meiling. Eriol seguiu com Tomoyo logo atrás de Meiling, e Sakura acabou ficando para trás, mas logo foi acolhida pro Shaoran.

\- Não vá ficar pra trás, se piscar, Meiling já sumiu no horizonte! - disse divertido.

Sakura sorriu, levemente corada. Era ótimo estar com Li novamente, como sempre ele estava bem humorado e seguro de si. Estava vestindo uma calça preta um pouco justa, uma camiseta clara simples e uma jaqueta escura estilosa. Era engraçado ver ele com "roupas normais" uma vez que estava habituada a pensar nele sempre vestindo o kimono branco. Será que ele ligava pras roupas dela também? Será que quando pensava nela a visualizava com aquele kimono que a deixava ridícula? Não que tivesse muito para mostrar, mas com aquele tecido grosso e enorme ela parecia ainda mais com uma tábua. Talvez devesse ter colocado um sutiã com enchimentos e um decote maior…

\- É aqui! - disse Meiling contente. - Parece que não tem fila, vamos entrar!

Todos entraram no bar e foram recepcionados por um funcionário devidamente caracterizado com as cores do México, entregando as comandas e um mini copinho transparente, do tamanho daqueles de cafezinho.

\- A primeira dose de Tequila da noite é por conta da casa, para abrir o apetite! - informou o funcionário já incentivando que todos tomassem.

Meiling não se deu nem ao trabalho de esperar, já tinha bebido e convencia Jiang a tomar também. Sakura trocou olhares com Tomoyo, que olhou para Eriol e beberam ao mesmo tempo. Sakura ainda se enrolando olhou para Shaoran.

\- À uma ótima noite. - disse ele oferecendo o copinho para brindar com Sakura. Ela sorriu, brindou, e os dois tomaram juntos.

O local tinha decoração toda temática com as tradicionais caveiras mexicanas. Próximo as paredes haviam mesas grandes, e mais ao centro eram mesas menores com bancos altos. De um lado era o bar e do outro um pequeno local destinado ao show com os mariachis mas que no momento era ocupado por um DJ que tocava musicas latinas. Já havia bastante gente e o local estava bem animado.

Os seis se acomodaram em uma das mesas altas, e como não era muito grande obrigava todos a ficarem bem próximos. Meiling assumiu o cardápio rapidamente determinando o que era gostoso e o que deveriam pedir.

\- Vamos pegar Nachos com Guacamole e Chili primeiro, depois podemos experimentar as Quesadillas. - determinou.

\- Se você diz que é bom eu acredito, não faço ideia! - admitiu Shaoran.

\- Comi muita comida mexicana quando estive nos Estados Unidos. - contou Eriol - Com certeza vocês vão gostar.

\- Quando você esteve por lá? - quis saber Tomoyo que logo alugou o rapaz com muitas perguntas sobre a viagem.

\- Gostam de comidas apimentadas? - quis saber Meiling.

\- Eu gosto! - disse Sakura - Mas não pode ser muito forte…

Foi quando todos se surpreenderam por um barulho muito alto. Um dos funcionários, usando um sombreiro gigante segurava uma garrafa numa mão, e com a outra bateu o copo na mesa, bem na frente de Jiang. Tinha um bigode farto e com certeza não era chinês, muito menos oriental.

\- _Hola, chico! Tomas tequila?_ \- falou em espanhol. Jiang não entendeu nada mas deduziu o que ele queria e recusou polidamente.

Imediatamente o funcionário começou a gritar "Maricon!" repetidamente batendo palmas e chamando atenção do bar inteiro, que o seguiu nas palmas e na gritaria. Jiang queria se enfiar num buraco enquanto todos riam muito. Meiling insistiu e convenceu o namorado a aceitar a dose. Logo o tequileiro serviu a dose e iniciou uma nova gritaria, " _Vira! Vira! Vira!_ ", seguido prontamente por todos. Ao fazê-lo, Jiang ganhou, além de uma salva animada de palmas e gritos, um sombreiro só para ele.

\- Por essa eu não esperava… - disse Jiang ajeitando o sombreiro na cabeça que cobria seus olhos.

\- Realmente foi bem surpreendente. - comentou Shaoran - Agora já sabemos que recusar tequila por aqui pode ser perigoso!

Sakura estava em dúvida se achava o máximo ou se ficava nervosa por a qualquer momento aquele garçom aparecer e "obrigá-la" a tomar tequila. Sorriu ao pensar que a melhor maneira de evitar o constrangimento era sempre aceitar a bebida.

\- Alguém que eu conheço vai aceitar todas as vezes, só para não chamar atenção! - disse Tomoyo mexendo claramente com Sakura.

\- Eeeei! Que mentira… - se defendeu Sakura - Talvez nas primeiras...

\- Uma vez fomos numa festa, lá no Japão ainda, com margueritas liberadas. - começou a contar Tomoyo. Sakura imediatamente tentou calar a amiga sem sucesso. - Eu devo ter bebido umas quatro, já Sakura perdeu a conta! Depois descobrimos que no fim da noite quando ela pedia margheritas no bar, estavam lhe servindo suco de limão e ela nem percebeu!

Sakura queria sair correndo. Por que Tomoyo tinha que contar histórias constrangedoras? Apesar de se sentir muito envergonhada, todos riram divertidamente.

\- Uma vez eu estava muito mal e comprei uma garrafa inteira de vodka. - começou a contar Shaoran e Eriol logo começou a rir - Mas o pessoal preencheu ela com água, e eu bebi inteira achando que era mesmo vodka...

\- Amigos são pra essas coisas! - completou Eriol - Tem uns bêbados tão cabeça duras que só enganando mesmo…

Em seguida a comida chegou e todos continuaram conversando sobre vários assuntos. Volta e meia o tequileiro aparecia nas mesas vizinhas e a gritaria era generalizada. Muitas pessoas já ostentavam sombreiros que tinham ganhado por tomar da bebida. Quando o local estava totalmente cheio, iniciou a apresentação dos mariachis. A música era alegre, e eles conseguiram ensinar algumas palavras para todos cantarem juntos. Depois de algumas musicas chamaram três voluntários para tentar ganhar uma garrafa inteira de tequila por conta da casa.

\- Eu vou! - Meiling prontamente pulou da cadeira e foi para perto da banda.

O desafio era aquela brincadeira clássica de passar por baixo da corda sem dobrar os joelhos, enquanto os mariachis tocavam animadamente.

\- Meiling vai ganhar de lavada… - disse Shaoran próximo a orelha de Sakura, devido a música alta. Sakura concordou sorrindo, sem se afastar dele.

A previsão estava corretíssima. Meiling competira contra um rapaz e uma outra garota. O rapaz era muito alto e grande, sem flexibilidade nenhuma, caiu fora na segunda vez que baixaram a altura. A garota foi mais algumas vezes mas não conseguiu superar Meiling. Os dois participantes ganharam uma dose pela participação e Meiling recebeu uma salva de palmas e gritos, um sombreiro com lantejoulas douradas e a garrafa tão cobiçada.

\- Te avisei! - constatou Shaoran para Sakura.

Meiling chegou a mesa abraçando Jiang e sendo felicitada por todos.

\- Agora já sabemos porque escolheu esse lugar! - disse Tomoyo divertida - Sabias que ia ganhar o jogo, não sabia?

\- Posso dizer que tinha uma ideia do que me esperava. - admitiu Meiling - Bebida grátis para todos, ninguém pode recusar! - falou abrindo a garrafa e servindo os amigos.

Quesadillas, mais Nachos e meia garrafa de Tequila depois, os seis amigos estavam bem alegres. Shaoran escutava uma história que Jiang contava e praticamente encenava para todos. O rapaz parecia virar outra pessoa quando bebia. Falava muito, gesticulava, interpretava os papéis dos personagens da história e todos riam muito. Ele não tinha reparado, mas em algum momento da noite, Eriol tinha passado o braço pelos ombros de Daidouji, e assim estavam os dois, praticamente abraçados ouvindo a história do jornalista. Ele ficou encarando o amigo por alguns segundos que logo o percebeu. Pegou o pequeno copo de dose que estava pela metade, e brindou ao amigo discretamente. Quando foi alcançar a garrafa para se servir mais, sentiu Sakura tocar-lhe o braço.

\- Vou comprar umas águas para todos, vem comigo?

Shaoran concordou e se levantaram indo em direção ao bar. Quando chegaram no aglomerado de pessoas que aguardava para pegar bebidas Shaoran percebeu que segurava Sakura pelo mão. Nem se dera conta de tê-la segurado! Soltou-a pedindo desculpas.

\- Pelo que? - não entendeu Sakura.

\- Eu estava… ah, deixa pra lá…

Sakura se espremeu entre as pessoas acenando para o atendente sua comanda e tentando ser atendida, mas sem sucesso. Shaoran logo conseguira chegar ao balcão do bar e viu que ia demorar. O pobre coitado atendente era o próprio bar tender que preparava os drinks.

\- Então… Gostou daqui? Está se divertindo? - Shaoran quis saber.

\- Sim! Jiang é muito engraçado quando bebe, né? E parece que Tomoyo está bem feliz também.

\- Fomos bons cupidos, apesar de não ter saído exatamente como o planejado. Não é verdade?

\- Verdade! - concordou Sakura - Mas foi melhor assim, você e Tomoyo não combinam em nada!

\- Não combinamos? Por quê?

\- Tomoyo é… bem… - Sakura já não sabia exatamente o que queria dizer e culpava a tequila por aquilo. Melhor seria resumir para não se enrolar mais. - Ela é bem complicada.

\- E eu sou simples então?

\- Claro! - Sakura concordou sem nem pensar - Tudo que você faz é a coisa mais simples do mundo! Parece que nem se esforça.

\- Ei, isso não é verdade… Eu me esforço muito!

\- Pode ser… Mas que tudo parece fácil quando você faz, parece sim.

Finalmente o atendente arranjou um minuto para alcançar as garrafas de água e os dois puderam voltar para mesa. Não havia sinal de Tomoyo e Eriol e Jiang e Meiling estavam tão bêbados que pareciam se segurar um no outro.

\- Que bom que chegaram... - disse Meiling já se levantando - Nós vamos dançar… Cuidem da nossa garrafa!

\- Cuidem da nossa garrafa… - repetiu Jiang retardatariamente.

Sakura prontamente colocou uma garrafa de água na mão de Meiling e os dois se foram para o local onde mais cedo havia acontecido o pequeno show e agora as pessoas dançavam. Sakura e Shaoran se sentaram sozinhos na mesa e foram abrir as garrafas de água. Ele abriu rapidamente e ela ficou fazendo caretas pois a tampa não girava de jeito nenhum. Shaoran prontamente pegou a garrafa da mão dela, abriu e devolveu.

\- Viu só, tudo é muito fácil… - disse Sakura.

\- Isso não é verdade, tem muitas coisas que não sei fazer.

\- Ah é? Tipo o que?

\- Sou péssimo no golf.

\- Golf? Porque diabos você quer jogar golf? - Sakura se surpreendeu e quase se desequilibrou do banco alto.

\- Oras… Você que me diga! Todos os nossos clientes japoneses nos chamam para reuniões em jogos de golf. Parece uma humilhação! Ganham sempre.

\- Odeio reuniões desse tipo. Sempre digo que tenho outro agendamento. - admitiu Sakura.

\- Sim… A suprema gerente da produção pode negar esses convites. Euzinho aqui não tenho essa possibilidade. Se um cliente me pedir para cuidar dos filhos dele no domingo de tarde, tenho que fazer.

\- Hm… E algum cliente já te pediu alguma coisa assim… estranha? - Sakura perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

\- … você está me perguntando se já saí com clientes da empresa, não está?

\- Eu não falei nada disso! Você que está se entregando…

Shaoran pensou um pouco se deveria responder com sinceridade ou não. Observou Sakura tomando sua água e admirou-a, estava muito linda. A face corada pelo álcool a deixava ainda mais bonita.

\- Então? Saiu ou não saiu? - insistiu Sakura

\- Muitos dos nossos clientes são negociantes. Vem para cá, compram muita coisa para mandar para outro lugar, depois vão embora. Não ficam mais do que duas semanas. - explicou Shaoran.

\- E isso quer dizer que sim, então? Já imaginei tudo! Elas vem para cá, terminam o trabalho, como não conhecem a cidade, você as leva num lugar legal e pronto, nunca mais se vem de novo. Acertei?

Shaoran ficou, pela primeira vez na noite, genuinamente constrangido. Ela tinha praticamente descrito os últimos três casos que ele tinha tido com clientes da empresa, com precisão. Onde aquela conversa ia parar?

\- Ahaaaaaaaa…. Acertei, né! Admita! - Sakura disse divertida dando um empurrãozinho no ombro do rapaz.

\- E você já saiu com um funcionário? - Melhor maneira de se defender, era um bom contra ataque. Shaoran precisava inverter o rumo daquela conversa de bêbados.

\- Hunf! Srta. Kinomoto é uma chefe muito respeitada nas empresas Daidouji, ouviu? Ninguém fica assim ousando chamar ela para sair. - falou decidida.

\- Mas isso não impede que ela chame alguém…

\- Claro que impede! A Tomoyo… quer dizer… o departamento de Recursos Humanos não iria aprovar. O funcionário iria se sentir coagido a aceitar, devido a minha autoridade e isso causaria um transtorno totalmente desnecessário. - Sakura respondeu rapidamente quase como se já tivesse decorado aquelas palavras. Shaoran riu ao pensar que talvez ela tivesse decorado mesmo algum tipo de regimento interno da empresa. Surpresa foi a dele quando ela voltou a falar, sem a mesma segurança. - É como se… se... um professor chamasse um aluno pra sair. Ele ficaria com… com medo de tirar uma nota baixa se não aceitasse.

\- Você acha então que professores não podem sair com alunos? Mesmo se tiverem a idade próxima? - Shaoran percebeu o total nervosismos que a japonesa havia se colocado, mas não fez questão em aliviá-lo.

\- Acho que ...depende do professor e… do aluno é claro. Quem sabe, né!

"Que porcaria era aquela que estava falando?!", Sakura se perguntava. Maldita tequila! Já estava bebendo água mas mesmo assim não estava pensando direito. Não devia ter tomado aquela última dose! Agora só queria se enfiar em baixo da mesa, se esconder de vergonha, e…

\- Então suponhamos uma coisa. - Shaoran disse interrompendo os pensamentos de Sakura - Se eu te chamasse para sair, você iria? Afinal, sou teu professor. Posso obrigar todo mundo a fazer mil polichinelos por culpa sua.

Como assim? Shaoran podia fazer isso? Será que todos saberiam o motivo? Mas ele faria esse tipo de chantagem mesmo? Isso não era do feitio de Shaoran… Ou era? Ela o conhecia a tão pouco tempo…

\- Você….. Faria isso? - Sakura quis saber levemente chocada.

\- Eu só precisaria fazer se você recusasse. - declarou Shaoran como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

Sakura ficou alguns instantes sem saber o que responder. Ficou encarando os olhos castanhos de Shaoran, que ficavam refletindo a luz piscante do ambiente. Nossa, ele era realmente muito bonito. O que ela podia fazer a respeito?

\- Suponhamos que eu fosse… - disse ela dando ênfase na palavra "suponhamos" - Onde você me levaria?

Shaoran tinha entrado no jogo, mas não tinha se preparado para aquela pergunta. Onde ele a levaria? Para qualquer lugar! Reservado de preferência… Não podia dizer isso. Um restaurante? Um café? Um parque?

\- Onde você gostaria de ir? - melhor defesa é SEMPRE um contra ataque. Shaoran não podia esquecer disso, nem bêbado.

\- Não sei… - Sakura ficou em silêncio alguns instantes que, para Shaoran, pareceram uma eternidade - Para onde você leva suas clientes especiais?

Pronto. Tinha falado. Maldita tequila! Malditos mexicanos que tinham inventado aquilo. Por que diabos aquela bebida a fazia falar coisas das quais se arrependia quase que imediatamente? Queria se enfiar em baixo da mesa, sair correndo, ou qualquer outra opção….

Shaoran basicamente levou uma pancada de realidade com aquela pergunta. Em alguns instantes recapitulou os pequenos absurdos que estavam falando e pensou em toda a conversa constatando que, meu Deus, estavam fora de controle nas insinuações. Precisava acabar com aquele jogo de uma vez por todas.

\- Kinomoto, você não pensa em… - Shaoran disse segurando o pulso da jovem e a puxando um pouco mais para perto.

Surpresa foi a dele quando ela, quase que automaticamente, fez um movimento circular, discreto e perfeito com o braço, exatamente como ele havia ensinado em aula para escapar das pegadas no pulso. Mas não tinha obtido sucesso… Ele teve um reflexo muitas vezes ainda mais rápido que o dela, esticando o braço para baixo, impossibilitando que ela se soltasse e a trazendo ainda mais para perto. Estavam sentados nos bancos altos da mesa, mas com os rostos a centímetros de distância.

Sakura sentiu a face queimar, muito mais que já estava pela bebida. Ela tinha acabado de tentar fazer um escape, que Shaoran a havia ensinado, contra ele mesmo. Sem motivo nenhum! E, obviamente, não tinha conseguido, pois ele tinha reagido muito antes.

Shaoran a ficou observando num misto de orgulho e confusão. E pelo olhar apavorado que a jovem a sua frente lhe direcionava, ela também estava na mesma situação. Ela realmente tinha respondido rapidamente quando ele a segurara pelo braço, e ele, por puro reflexo, havia resistido ao escape. Com o pouco tempo de treinamento que Sakura tinha, não havia aprendido uma reação ainda para quando a primeira hipótese falhava. Mas por que estavam fazendo aquele jogo? Shaoran prontamente soltou o braço de Sakura, afastando-se e abriu a boca para pedir desculpas quando sentiu o braço ser segurado e puxado por ela, praticamente da mesma maneira que ele fizera.

Sakura o encarou de novo, daquela ínfima distância. Os olhos âmbares refletindo a luz piscante, os lábios levemente ressecados, a face corada pelo álcool e o cheiro de algum perfume masculino maravilhoso mesclado com o de tequila. Sentiu seus lábios se tocarem quase que em seguida, e ela nem percebeu quando Shaoran se livrou da mão que o segurava e enlaçou seu pescoço, se aproximando ainda mais dela.

Ela ainda estava sentada no banco alto, mas sentira uma necessidade que queimava mais que a tequila de ficar mais próxima e, por isso, escorregou do banco alto para ficar totalmente acolhida nos braços dele. Foi um pequeno equívoco pois acentuara a diferença de altura entre os dois, forçando Shaoran a se curvar mais. Por outro lado, ele a puxara ainda mais próximo, mantendo uma mão na nuca e outra na lombar, beijando-a calorosamente. Sakura passou um braço pelo pescoço dele, enquanto o outro ela segurou nas costas, entrando por baixo da jaqueta que ele usava aberta.

E, meu Deus, estava bêbada! Que, por favor, ela se lembrasse daquele momento no dia seguinte, por favor! Sakura sentia os braços fortes de Shaoran a segurando firmemente, num abraço do qual ela não teria a menor condição de escapar, mesmo se, num surto de loucura, ela o assim quisesse. Apenas em um surto de loucura ela desejaria sair dali, pois se dependesse de sua consciência naquele momento, ficaria ali pela noite toda. Podia sentir os músculos definidos do abdome dele, e como suas costas eram fortes e largas.

Shaoran não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas em manter aquele corpinho delicado e quente o mais próximo possível, como se a qualquer instante pudesse escapar dele. Ele sentia as mãos dela tateando suas costas e nuca, enquanto ele praticamente cobria ela inteira com seus braços. O beijo que tinha começado meio desesperado, e até desajeitado, foi tomando um ritmo mais contido, de verdadeira apreciação. Ninguém ia fugir… Shaoran podia suavizar seu abraço apertado para acariciar Sakura nos cabelos, rosto, pescoço, braços…

Sakura se sentiu sendo lentamente libertada do abraço possessivo de Shaoran, o que, por milésimos de segundo, deixou-a em pânico, achando que ele se afastaria. Mas não, ele continuou beijando-a e abraçando sua cintura com um braço, enquanto acariciava sua pele já toda arrepiada do pescoço, braços, rosto e onde mais ele conseguisse achar uma brecha de pele exposta. A ansiedade e desespero inicial tinham dado lugar a um carinho cheio de desejo.

Naquele momento parecia que nada mais existia em volta. Não havia música, nem luzes, nem pessoas, nem nada. Era um momento só deles, algo meio mágico que eles não sabiam direito de onde tinha vindo e para onde que estava indo, mas estavam certos de que era a coisa mais certa do mundo para aquele instante.

Sakura também queria sentir todos os centímetros da pele de Shaoran possíveis e a jaqueta que ele usava não colaborava nem um pouco. Ela segurou na gola da jaqueta e a empurrou para o lado, tentando tirar um dos braços. Sentiu ele segurar a sua mão a impedindo e quis morrer quando ele interrompeu o beijo, rindo entre selinhos estalados.

\- Calma… - ele falou sorrindo e a abraçando - Ainda estamos no meio de um bar…

Sakura se deixou abraçar e se sentiu mais uma vez muito pequena entre aqueles braços. Shaoran ainda apoiava o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, deixando ainda mais evidente a diferença de tamanho. Sentia o rosto queimar, os lábios úmidos e ainda latejantes, tentava controlar a respiração e pensar sobre o que tinha se passado. Será que a culpa era inteiramente do álcool? Não podia… estava alegre, sim, mas não fora de si. Shaoran também não tinha bebido tanto assim… ou teria? Não importava. Estava ali, dentro daquele abraço maravilhoso e nada lhe tiraria aquele momento, aquele cheiro masculino, aqueles batimentos cardíacos levemente acelerados, aquele…

\- Parece que os dois se entenderam muito bem! - disse Tomoyo fazendo com que os dois se separassem muito envergonhados. - Nós pensamos em ir indo embora para pegar o último trem e não ficarmos aqui até de manhã, mas…. Agora já não sei se é uma ideia que vai agradar.

\- Não que vocês não possam ficar ou ir para outro lugar, né… - Completou Eriol claramente malicioso.

Shaoran para evitar o silêncio e também evitar ter de responder qualquer coisa, perguntou onde estaria Meiling e Jiang. Tomoyo disse que os viu sentados num sofá mais adiante, dormindo.

\- Dormindo? - Sakura riu - Coitados! Acho melhor irmos, então… Vamos chamá-los.

\- Eu fico com a garrafa. - disse Shaoran se apossando do que sobrara do prêmio de Meiling.

Depois de resgatarem o casal adormecido e fecharem a conta, todos foram juntos até a estação. Meiling e Jiang estavam se arrastando, Tomoyo e Eriol já andavam de braços dados e devia ter algo muito interessante nas unhas um do outro pois não paravam de brincar com os dedos e dar risadinhas. Sakura estava encabulada, ainda, pois não tinha ficado nenhum pouco claro o que tinha acontecido. Se tinha sido algo que o momento causou, se era o início de alguma coisa ou um evento único e que não se repetiria…

Logo chegaram ao prédio da estação onde Eriol e Jiang seguiriam para uma plataforma diferente dos demais. Não, é claro, antes de se despedirem das meninas, deixando Sakura e Shaoran sobrando por alguns instantes.

\- Ei… - Shaoran passou o braço pelos ombros dela - Tudo bem?

\- Ahn… sim, tudo. - respondeu ficando vermelha e desviando o olhar.

\- Hoje já está tarde, mas vou guardar essa garrafa para terminarmos juntos. Combinado? - ele disse em tom mais baixo para que os outros não escutassem.

\- Combinado! - ela sorriu. Era uma pena que a noite tinha acabado, mas com certeza algo tinha começado.


	3. Satisfaction

Capítulo 3 - _Satisfaction_

Revisão: Yoruki Hiiragizawa

Era segunda-feira o trabalho de Sakura estava especialmente monótono. Na verdade ela não conseguia se concentrar em absolutamente nada, e não havia nada urgente para ser feito. Desde domingo checava o celular a cada cinco minutos, achando que o tinha ouvido tocar, mas nada. Eram dez horas da manhã quando quase caiu da cadeira de susto quando o celular realmente vibrou e tocou avisando que recebera uma mensagem. Era naquelas horas que ela agradecia por ter uma sala própria, se não fosse assim a empresa inteira saberia que estava apaixonada. Sim, estava apaixonada! Não havia mais dúvida nenhuma.

A maneira como ele a beijou, o que ele a fez sentir naqueles instantes, ela não esqueceria fácil. E também não tinha mais como não pensar em Li Shaoran de maneira luxuriosa depois que ele havia se negado tirar aquela maldita jaqueta. Ainda bem que tinha bebido bastante água, pois conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente do toque dele em seus braços e pescoço… Parecia que tinha ficado gravado em sua pele. Só de se lembrar sentia um arrepio subindo a espinha.

A mensagem era muito simples, como era de se esperar de Shaoran. "Nos vemos no treino?". Sakura já tinha imaginado inúmeras possíveis mensagens que ele a enviaria, e todas tinham alguma insinuação. A realidade as vezes era cruel. Mas pensando bem, o Li sóbrio não ficaria se insinuando…. ou ficaria? Se ela desse uma abertura, quem sabe?

Shaoran apertou o botão enviar, largou o celular na mesa e o ficou observando. A verdade é que queria já ter mandado várias mensagens e ligado, mas não lhe parecia fazer sentido considerando que no início da noite se encontrariam certamente. Porque demorava tanto para responder? Não era só escrever 'sim', 'claro', ou 'até lá'… Será que a mensagem tinha sido enviada? Ao pegar o celular na mão para conferir o envio, ele vibrou em sua mão anunciando a chegada da resposta.

Li sorriu feito bocó para o celular ao ler a mensagem. "Sim, o que vamos praticar hoje?" Não estava acreditando… Estava bêbada ainda? Impossível. Era uma pergunta genuína? Ela realmente queria saber o que treinariam hoje? Improvável. Era uma pergunta inocente, Shaoran repetia para si mesmo. Não, não era! Ao menos ele não queria que fosse. Respondeu rapidamente, apertou enviar e se arrependeu quase que instantaneamente, não tinha volta. Deixou o celular para trás e foi para o banheiro, lavar o rosto e se acalmar.

Sakura teria feito o mesmo, se não tivesse congelado. Respirou fundo, tentando controlar a ansiedade que se apresentou com um misto de excitação e medo. Releu a mensagem inúmeras vezes, afinal, só tinha uma palavra…. "Imobilização". Fez questão de checar na internet se estava lendo os ideogramas chineses corretamente, mas não havia erro nenhum. Imaginou as coisas mais malucas possíveis, cenas do Cinquenta Tons de Cinza, cenas do Cinquenta Tons de Cinza com os _papeis invertidos_ , cordas, elásticos, tecidos... E logo caiu na realidade se lembrando que estavam falando do treino de arte marcial. Teriam outras pessoas, várias pessoas, em volta.

Meu deus… o que responderia? Ela realmente havia deixado a brecha, mas não esperava aquela resposta… E se ele apenas tivesse respondido e a malícia estivesse toda na cabeça dela? Afinal o treino era praticamente um horário sagrado, tanto para ele como para Meiling e os outros faixas pretas… Mas ao mesmo tempo não era possível! A face de Sakura queimava de vergonha, só de olhar para a tela do celular. Ela já tinha visto os mais graduados treinarem as técnicas de imobilização, mas nunca haviam ensinado para os iniciantes. Será que realmente iriam aprender ou ele respondeu apenas pelo teor da conversa? Aquela dúvida a corroía, não queria se permitir ficar excitada com aquela conversa que não tinha certeza se era literal ou não.

Shaoran saiu do banheiro decidido a não olhar mais o celular. Tinha trabalho a fazer que deveria terminar antes do meio dia, e aquelas mensagens não estavam ajudando em nada. Ela devia achar agora que ele era um pervertido, não iria mais responder e fingiriam que aquela troca de mensagens não havia acontecido. Ótimo plano. Chegariam no treino, fariam uma aula normal como sempre, e ele conversaria um pouco com ela ao fim da aula. Convidaria ela para sair, jantar, ver um filme, qualquer coisa. Tranquilizado, se sentou a mesa e abriu a tela na qual estava trabalhando.

\- Seu celular tocou enquanto não estava. - avisou Eriol casualmente, sem nem erguer a cabeça por cima da divisória que separava as mesas.

Shaoran deu um soco mental no amigo, e agradeceu o aviso, pegando o aparelho. As palavras que apareceram na tela lhe causaram arrepios na coluna inteira. "E vai doer?" ela respondera. Naquele momento ele soube que o pervertido não era ele. Ou melhor, não era apenas ele. Impossível dentro de qualquer contexto casual aquela pergunta não ser mal interpretada. Quis sair correndo até as empresas Daidouji e agarrar aquela mulher, onde quer que ela estivesse. Mas estava ali no escritório, numa segunda-feira de manhã, rodeado por colegas que não faziam ideia do que se passava entre ele e o aparelho celular. Pensou por alguns minutos e concluiu que, se era esse o jogo, ele iria jogar pra ganhar. Digitou uma resposta que mandaria sua alma para o inferno, com certeza. Mal apertou o botão de enviar e já sentia o corpo queimando de excitação. O inferno parecia ótimo.

O coração de Sakura palpitava e suas mãos suavam. Tinha certeza que se arrependeria da mensagem que mandou, certeza! Li acharia que ela era uma oferecida, se encontraria com ela uma vez talvez, e não a encontraria mais, da mesma maneira que fazia com as clientes internacionais. Ao mesmo tempo, era Shaoran Li em quem ela estava pensando. Um cara super íntegro, com todos os princípios baseados na honra e dedicação. Calmo, seguro, alguém que parecia conseguir ler sua mente quando quisesse. Será que aquele "poder mágico" funcionava a distância? Se até então ele não tivesse entendido, com aquela ultima mensagem era impossível não deixar mais claro. A esperança dela era que a próxima resposta esclarecesse se ele estava ou não sintonizado na mesma intenção que ela.

A resposta chegou e Sakura soube que não renderia absolutamente nada no trabalho aquele dia. "Só vai doer se você resistir." Simples, direto, definitivo. Seu coração disparou e o calor se espalhou por todas as partes de seu corpo. Todas elas. Não havia mais nenhuma dúvida: Shaoran e ela estavam totalmente na mesma sintonia. Além do óbvio desejo que ele tinha por ela, será que ele sentia algo a mais? Ou será que neste quesito estavam fora de sintonia? Pensamento este que fez com que sua ansiedade pelo término daquela segunda-feira tediosa fosse as alturas. Precisava vê-lo, beijá-lo, senti-lo de novo. E é claro, tinham que ter uma conversa sincera, sem ambiguidades.

* * *

A tarde se arrastou o celular de Shaoran não havia mais tocado. Ele tinha exagerado, definitivamente. Estava decidido a pedir desculpas. Tinha sido divertido, mas com certeza ele tinha passado dos limites. Talvez quando tivessem mais intimidade aquela brincadeira fizesse mais sentido. Mas o que que eles tinham afinal? Sakura era uma mulher maravilhosa e Shaoran não podia negar que gostava da companhia dela. Gostava de ver como era forte e decidida em alguns momentos, e em outros se perdia no próprio nervosismo. Gostava de ajudá-la nesses momentos. Era simples e gratificante pra ele, e para ela fazia toda a diferença.

Acabou conseguindo terminar seus afazeres do dia mais cedo e foi embora. Chegou em casa quase duas horas antes do treino. Fez um lanche, se trocou e logo estava no dojo, sozinho. Abriu as janelas, organizou alguns materiais e fez uma oração no pequeno altar que mantinham em homenagem aos falecidos mestres. Depois disso se pôs a varrer o amplo espaço de treino. Tinha certeza que terminaria antes mesmo de Meiling ou Wei chegarem.

Seus pensamentos voaram enquanto variam e obviamente pousaram em Sakura. Pensou que poderia elaborar um treino para os novatos só para poder ficar mais próximo dela. Escolheria técnicas com mais contato físico e… Foi quando um bastão longo de madeira, que ficava apoiado na parede muito próximo ao pequeno altar, caiu no chão fazendo um barulho muito alto, assustando Shaoran.

\- OK, já entendi o recado! - falou em voz alta como se conversasse com os falecidos mestres enquanto colocava o bastão de volta no lugar - Horário de treino deve ser dedicado ao treino, devo esvaziar a mente, me concentrar, sim sim sim, podem deixar, não fiquem irritados.

\- Com quem você está falando?

Sakura tinha cansado de não conseguir fazer absolutamente nada no trabalho e foi mais cedo para o treino. Chegando quase uma hora antes não sabia exatamente o que esperar, talvez desse de cara com a porta fechada. Definitivamente não esperava encontrar Shaoran falando sozinho.

\- Teoricamente com algum espírito irritado, mas na verdade acho que com ninguém. - Explicou Shaoran depois de rir levemente constrangido.

\- Me desculpe se cheguei muito cedo… - Sakura tirou seus sapatos, entrando no dojo e caminhando na direção de Shaoran. - O trabalho estava muito chato hoje.

\- É… o meu também. - Shaoran sorriu de lado, se apoiando na vassoura que ainda segurava.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos em silêncio. Sakura tinha certeza que, se ficasse assim mais meio segundo, eles se beijariam. Ou não, talvez o ambiente fosse extremamente inadequado, seria desrespeitoso com os demais, alguém poderia chegar a qualquer instante, e… Estavam se beijando.

A vassoura que Shaoran segurava caiu fazendo um barulho alto, seguida dos sapatos e bolsa que Sakura segurava que também foram largados de qualquer maneira. Shaoran a segurava naquele abraço apertado enquanto ela o segurava na nuca com uma mão e com a outra o puxava pela gola do kimono como se tivesse alguma maneira de ficarem ainda mais próximos.

Como da primeira vez, o beijo desesperado foi se acalmando. Shaoran ainda a mantinha seguramente presa a ele, mas sem apertá-la tanto. Sakura agradecia por isso, pois já não confiava mais em suas pernas amolecidas. Era estranhíssimo beijá-lo usando o kimono, pois ela sentia o nó da larga faixa preta contra sua barriga, e não conseguia parar de pensar que pudesse ser outra coisa. Por outro lado, a parte de cima se abria facilmente, deixando Shaoran super exposto. Possibilitava que ela sentisse seu cheiro, e descesse a mão da nuca, passando pescoço, pelo trapézio bem definido, peitoral e…

\- Com licença.

Shaoran gelou ao ouvir a voz de Wei. Meiling ainda estava ao lado dele se segurando para não rir loucamente. Ele rapidamente ajeitou o kimono e quando se abaixou para pegar a vassoura atirada no chão, Sakura já tinha corrido o caminho todo pro vestiário com todas as suas coisas, praticamente em pânico.

Wei estava com um semblante extremamente sério, mirando Shaoran com um olhar fulminante de reprovação extrema. Meiling tomou a dianteira, não conseguindo se segurar.

\- Ainda bem que somos nós né, Shaoran! - ela disse rindo - Já pensou se são outros alunos? Olhar para eles com essa cara de culpado não ia te safar de nada.

\- Me surpreende que seja logo você, jovem Shaoran… Sabe muito bem que devemos deixar esse tipo de sentimento la fora do dojo. - Wei disse sério.

\- Não me venham dar sermão, vocês dois! - disse Shaoran voltando a varrer o chão rapidamente - Eu sei muito bem que estou errado, não preciso que me lembrem. Não vai se repetir.

\- Não vai porque não vamos deixar. Vai treinar pesado com os faixas pretas, eu e Meiling vamos revesar o treino dos iniciantes. - Falou Wei decidindo e indo para o vestiário sem dar oportunidade de resposta.

\- Sabe que Wei vai ficar no seu pé por uns bons meses, né? - disse Meiling observando o primo que não parava de varrer o piso.

\- Sei… Mas eu mereço mesmo. - disse ele suspirando. - Ultimamente estou agindo só por impulso, sem pensar.

\- Vou lá no vestiário ver a Sakura, varre tudo direitinho! - Meiling disse já se afastando.

No vestiário Sakura estava sentada no largo banco encostado na parede. Ainda tinha os batimentos acelerados e as mãos trêmulas. Era óbvio que isso ia acontecer, óbvio! Se ao menos tivesse sido apenas a Meiling… Com que cara olharia para Wei a partir de hoje? Ele acharia que ela estava treinando apenas para ficar com Shaoran, não a levaria mais a sério… Será que contaria pros outros?

\- Ei, Sakura… Tudo bem? - Meiling quis saber

\- Saí correndo que nem uma idiota, né? Devia ter me desculpado, mas na hora eu só queria sumir. - confessou Sakura.

\- Eu sei… - Meiling riu um pouco - Mas não te preocupa, Wei tem cara de mau, mas é super tranquilo. Pode ficar tranquila e fingir que nada aconteceu… Mas agora me conte tudo! Pelo visto perdi parte importante da festa de sábado!

Sakura riu se lembrando da amiga dormindo no sofá num canto do bar. Contou que tinham se beijado, mas que tinha sido só isso.

\- Não quero que me levem a mal, Meiling… Realmente gosto de treinar, não estou aqui só por causa do Shaoran.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Ninguém vai ficar sabendo a menos que vocês decidam contar. Mas vocês também precisam se cuidar! Podia não ter sido nós que pegamos vocês no flagra.

\- É verdade… - Sakura concordou envergonhada - É que… nossa… não dá pra resistir. Sei que ele é seu primo e eu não devia estar falando essas coisas, mas é que, meu deus…

\- Quando éramos adolescentes eu repetia um mantra me lembrando que Shaoran era meu primo, foi muita meditação para não agarrar ele. - Meiling confessou falando baixinho. - Hoje já superei, fica tranquila!

As duas riram bastante, e Sakura finalmente conseguiu se acalmar. Logo outros alunos foram chegando e elas também se trocaram para o início da aula. Wei orientou o aquecimento e alongamento, e depois disse para todos que Shaoran treinaria com os faixas pretas. Ele e Meiling revesariam na orientação dos iniciantes.

O treino seguiu normalmente. Sakura tentava se concentrar, mas volta e meia se pegava espiando o que Shaoran estava fazendo. Em determinado momento teve certeza que o Wei a viu olhando, tentou disfarçar, mas acabou ficando mais nervosa e errando todos os movimentos. Não era novidade para seus colegas que já estavam acostumados com a japonesa se distraindo, mas Wei sabia o real motivo e isso a deixava mais tensa.

Ao fim da aula todos se despediram e foram se dirigindo aos vestiários. Shaoran secava o suor com uma toalha quando se aproximou de Sakura, que caminhava lentamente na direção dos banheiros.

\- Wei brigou com você? - ela perguntou, não deixando de reparar como ele ficava bonito mesmo todo suado, com as pontas do cabelo molhadas…

\- Um pouco… - ele disse rindo - Antes de ir embora quero falar com você, vou te esperar, ok?

Sakura concordou e entrou no vestiário. Trocou de roupa, e esperou um pouco. Queria esperar o máximo de pessoas irem embora antes, evitando assim possíveis constrangimentos. Quando saiu foi encontrar Shaoran sentado do lado de fora, na "varanda" que fazia a frente da construção tradicional. Foi até ele e se sentou do lado.

\- Estou todo suado e fedido, você não vai querer ficar perto de mim… - ele disse se afastando um pouco e rindo.

\- Eu também estou, não tem problema… - ela sorriu.

O silêncio aconteceu de novo e Sakura já imaginou o que poderia vir a seguir. Mas não deviam! Ainda tinha outras pessoas ali. Shaoran percebeu que ela ficara um pouco nervosa e tratou de quebrar o silêncio.

\- Queria te pedir desculpas. - ele iniciou - Pela mensagem de hoje de manhã.

Sakura sentiu o rosto queimar lembrando da mensagem. Era realmente uma pena que não tinha rolado imobilização nenhuma.

\- Te desculpo se prometer não mentir mais pra mim.

\- Mentir? - Shaoran não entendeu o que ela quis dizer.

\- Sim, não treinamos imobilização nenhuma. - ela disse encabulada evitando o contato visual.

Shaoran apenas riu. Eles não tinham limites. Era obvio que ele tinha vontade de acabar logo com aquelas conversas insinuantes e partir logo para ação, apenas precisava de um momento e local adequado. Observou os últimos alunos saindo e por último saíram Wei e Meiling, que fechara a porta de correr do dojo.

\- Já fechamos tudo, até amanhã. - disse Wei ao sair, e logo completou sem muitos rodeios - Juízo.

Meiling apenas riu e acenou um tchauzinho, indo para a casa principal que ficava logo mais a frente.

\- Juízo… - Shaoran repetiu passando a mão nos cabelos - Acho que perdi o meu em algum lugar. - ele disse enquanto se levantava.

\- Ahn? - foi a vez de Sakura não entender o que ele dizia e se levantou também para ver onde ele ia.

No instante seguinte ele a pegou no colo e jogou no ombro, tipo "porquinho". A jovem suprimiu um gritinho de susto com a atitude totalmente inesperada.

\- Meu juízo… Vamos procurar por ele. - explicou Shaoran tranquilamente como se fosse óbvio.

Ele abriu novamente a porta do dojo, tirou os chinelos e entrou, fechando a porta de correr atrás de si. Carregou Sakura até o outro lado do salão, onde tinham duas grande pilhas de tatames emborrachados que montavam nas aulas conforme a necessidade do treino. Depositou-a sentada em uma das pilhas, onde ela ficou alguns poucos centímetros mais alta que ele.

Sakura não teve muito tempo para se recompor, Shaoran já a beijava com fervor. Sentada ali, naquela altura perfeita, ela podia abraçá-lo com suas pernas. Sentiu a mão dele a segurar em um dos joelhos, com polegar firme no lado interno, e subir lentamente por sua coxa, escorregando até a virilha. Sentiu o corpo todo esquentar e o coração disparar.

Era muito injusto que ele ainda estivesse usando aquele kimono de tecido grosso, enquanto ela já tinha se trocado e usava roupas muito mais leves. Aproveitou sua posição mais elevada e puxou a parte de cima dele, liberando da faixa que a mantinha fechada. Ela tinha a intenção apenas de que ele abrisse o kimono, mas assim que ela o puxou, Shaoran tirou a parte de cima completamente. Sakura nem teve tempo de admirar o belo corpo dele, pois já a beijava de novo.

E se alguém entrasse? E se, por algum motivo, Wei voltasse? Ou Meiling? A família toda dele morava naquela casa, não morava? Deveriam se perguntar por que estava demorando e certamente ali seria o primeiro lugar que procurariam. De uma hora para a outra ela se sentiu tensa com aquela perspectiva, e obviamente Shaoran percebeu.

\- Ninguém vai vir aqui. - ele disse beijando seu pescoço, passando pelo lóbulo da orelha até a covinha da clavícula de Sakura.

Ela deixou escapar gemido denunciando que adorava aqueles carinhos no pescoço. Ainda mais podendo sentir sem nenhuma bairreira o corpo quente e forte de Shaoran. Estava em um misto de prazer e culpa, pois não conseguia acreditar que realmente ninguém entraria ali a qualquer momento. Foi quando sentiu as mãos dele subirem pela suas costas, alcançando o fecho do seu sutiã que o alarme soou mais alto.

\- Li…- ela interrompeu - Você tem certeza que ninguém vai vir mesmo? - eles se olhavam nos olhos e Shaoran podia perceber que ela realmente estava preocupada.

Ele respirou fundo, colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela para trás da orelha e lhe deu um beijo estalado nos lábios.

\- Vou resolver isso. - ele disse se afastando.

Shaoran pegou o bastão longo que tinha caído sozinho mais cedo, e ele tinha atribuído a queda a alguma reclamação dos espíritos dos antigos mestres. Pensou que naquele momento deviam estar o amaldiçoando, mas já não se importava mais, treinaria o dobro para compensar. Usou o bastão para trancar a porta, colocando-o entre a porta e o batente por onde ela deveria correr.

Sakura não queria ter "cortado o clima", mas realmente não estava se sentindo confortável. Ela não sabia exatamente o que Shaoran iria fazer, mas adorou assisti-lo. Estava simplesmente maravilhoso usando apenas a calça branca e a faixa preta. Atendia perfeitamente (e superava) qualquer fetiche que alguém podia ter por artes marciais. O abdome bem definido, peito largo, braços fortes, tudo em combinação com a pouca roupa exalava uma masculinidade incrível.

\- Não fiz isso antes, pois achei que não iria querer ficar presa aqui comigo… - disse Shaoran logo depois de fixar o bastão na porta.

Sakura desceu da pilha de tatames e caminhou na direção de Shaoran, o alcançando mais ou menos no centro do salão. Ela se aproximou sorrindo e segurou os dois pulsos dele.

\- Já parou pra pensar que é você quem está preso aqui comigo?

Shaoran sorriu. Nem quando estavam ali, prestes a realizar os desejos um do outro, as insinuações paravam. Era realmente incrível como ela se tornava totalmente imprevisível quando se sentia confiante, muito diferente da Sakura nervosa que deixava tudo transparecer.

\- Agora que estou preso…o que você vai fazer? - ele disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Sakura se viu segurando os pulsos dele, seus dedos nem conseguiam dar uma volta neles. A verdade é que tinha achado a ideia divertida, mas não tinha pensado no que fazer a seguir. Ela também não conseguiu refletir por muito tempo, pois Shaoran facilmente se livrou de suas mãos. Agora ele que a segurava pelos pulsos e a fez ficar de costas pra ele, com os braços cruzados em sua frente. Sem ter como reagir ela apenas curtiu enquanto ele afundava o rosto em seu pescoço, lhe dando vários beijinhos na nuca.

\- E agora que _eu_ estou presa… o que você vai fazer? - quis saber Sakura, deitando a cabeça e permitindo que ele continuasse beijando seu pescoço.

\- Vou te derrubar no chão. - ele disse fazendo uma pausa dramática. - Não tente evitar se não você pode se machucar, ta bom?

Sakura concordou com a cabeça sem saber se ficava ansiosa ou assustada. Muito antes de decidir, Shaoran já tinha girado seus braços de uma maneira que ela jamais conseguiria repetir. Totalmente desequilibrada foi ao chão primeiro sentada e com mais um movimento circular ela terminou deitada de bruços.

Ele agora segurava seus dois pulsos para cima de sua cabeça, apenas com uma mão. De joelhos ao lado dela, ele tinha uma mão livre para puxar a blusa de tecido leve que ela usava para cima, até passar o pescoço. Ao invés de tirá-la totalmente pela cabeça, ele a deixou ali, passando apenas a boca, atrapalhando quase que completamente a visão dela.

Era muita crueldade. Uma crueldade muito maravilhosa. Agora ela não tinha a menor noção do que ele faria a seguir, com as mãos presas para cima e de bruços no chão só podia aguardar os próximos movimentos, que não demoraram a vir. Parecia que sem poder contar com a visão, seus demais sentidos tinham se aguçado. O toque dele se iniciou pela parte mais baixa da sua lombar, com as pontas dos dedos, dançando pelas suas costas muito suavemente. A tortura durou alguns segundos até que todos os pelos do seu corpo estivessem arrepiados.

Em seguida Sakura sentiu os ganchinhos que fechavam seu sutiã abrirem, deixando suas costas totalmente nuas. Shaoran lhe acariciou exatamente na porção de pele que a lingerie cobria antes, como se estivesse reivindicando todos os centímetros da pele dela para ele. Logo ele a virou de frente pra ele, liberando seus braços e tirando a blusa que cobria seu rosto.

Assim que recuperou sua visão, a primeira coisa que viu foi um par de olhos castanhos lindíssimos. Ele estava por cima dela, com os joelhos apoiados ao lado do seu corpo, um braço apoiado no chão, e com a mão livre ele arrumava algumas mechas do cabelo que tinham ficado sobre seu rosto.

\- Posso te chamar de Sakura?

Sakura sorriu. Depois dos beijos, depois de estar seminua, aquela pergunta era realmente necessária?

\- Hum… Não sei se temos intimidade suficiente para isso ainda. - ela respondeu rindo.

\- E para isto… - ele disse deixando um rastro de beijos do pescoço até alcançar um dos seios dela - ...temos intimidade suficiente?

A pele de Sakura era macia e aveludada, e Shaoran queria sentir e beijar cada centímetro. Os seios dela eram delicados e não muito grandes. Beijou um dos mamilos enquanto acariciava o outro. Sakura arqueou as costas curtindo e permitindo que as carícias continuassem, enquanto enlaçava os dedos no cabelo rebelde dele. Já estava excitada antes e agora parecia que ia explodir.

Ele percorreu com beijos até a barra da calça de Sakura e a abriu. Ela ergueu o quadril para que ele tirasse a peça com mais facilidade, e logo estava só de calcinha. Ele logo voltou para beijá-la, e ela aproveitou para abraçá-lo com as pernas e girá-lo para o lado, ficando sentada por cima dele. Shaoran se deixou conduzir facilmente e apenas assistiu enquanto ela desfazia o nó da faixa que ainda usava.

Sakura não teve muita dificuldade em desamarrar a faixa preta, mas as cordinhas que prendiam a calça estavam muito bem atadas. Shaoran fez menção em ajudar mas ela não o deixou. Sakura se abaixou e usou a boca para desfazer o nó, de uma maneira muito provocativa. Shaoran tentou abafar uma risada alta. Todas aquelas provocações não teriam fim, e era fantástico. Assistiu com gosto a japonesa desfazendo o nó e em seguida tirando suas calças por completo.

Assim que fez isso Sakura sentiu Shaoran a puxar de volta para cima dele. Ele estava sentado, e ela no seu colo de frente para ele, com os joelhos no chão. Naquela posição os seios de Sakura ficavam exatamente no rosto do rapaz, que a segurava firme, o mais próximo possível, enquanto beijava-os. Ela abraçava a cabeça dele, puxando seus cabelos entre um gemido e outro. Conseguia sentir a ereção de Shaoran em sua virilha, e mexia o quadril numa tentativa de saciar seu desejo que só aumentava.

Houve momentos em que Shaoran tinha praticamente lido os pensamentos de Sakura, e aquele não seria uma exceção. Ele percebia que ela já estava no limite, quase desesperada. Ele a libertou lentamente do abraço forte e acariciou seu rosto, olhando-a nos olhos.

Fique bem aqui, paradinha, Sakura.

Sakura não estava mais em condições de protestar. Ajoelhada ali, ela mesma segurava os próprios seios. Só queria consumar logo aquela relação que já beirava a tortura. Seu coração disparou enlouquecido quando percebeu Shaoran escorregando por de baixo dela, até ficar com a cabeça perfeitamente em baixo. Quando ele puxou sua calcinha para o lado e a beijou diretamente no clítoris ela não aguentou. Apoiou as mãos no chão e praticamente sentou no rosto dele, querendo mais.

Shaoran ouvia Sakura arfando e gemendo enquanto ele a chupava e penetrava com os dedos. Ela sentiu o corpo todo se incandescer, cada segundo o prazer ficava mais forte e mais difícil era suportar o próprio peso. Com os as pernas e braços bambos, não levou muito tempo para que Sakura praticamente desabasse. Se deixou cair, deitando de costas no chão, ofegando e curtindo aquela sensação de relaxamento intenso que percorria todo o corpo. Logo ele a acolheu, beijando seu rosto e fazendo carinhos.

\- … nem sei o que te dizer, Shaoran… - falou Sakura baixinho, controlando a respiração e se recuperando do torpor.

Ela estava extasiada. Quando parou para refletir sobre a situação, concluiu que se não fosse com ela, não acreditaria. Não acreditaria que Shaoran tinha o corpo tão perfeito que parecia que tinha sido uma obra do photoshop. Não acreditaria no quão carinhoso ele estava sendo, mesmo durante os pequenos joguinhos que faziam. Não acreditaria nas sensações que ele a fez sentir, se ela mesma não as tivesse sentido. E mais do que isso, não acreditaria que mal haviam começado.

\- Se está gostando, não precisa dizer nada.

Shaoran a beijava no pescoço carinhosamente aguardando alguns instantes para que ela se recompusesse. Percebeu quando a pele dela ficou toda arrepiada e se deu conta de quão gelado o chão estaria. Estalou um beijo em sua bochecha e se levantou. Sakura o teria segurado se ele não tivesse sido muito rápido. Logo viu que ele caminhara na direção da pilha de tatames emborrachados, de onde pegou duas peças e as montou ao lado dela.

\- Não é uma colchão de molas, mas vai servir. - ele constatou sorrindo.

Sakura não estava se importando em estar no chão, mas com certeza o tatame seria melhor. Se levantou e puxou Shaoran para que ele deitasse e ela pudesse ficar por cima. Beijou-o e colou os corpos, sentindo o tronco bem definido dele com o seu e pressionando propositalmente sua coxa contra a virilha dele. As carícias dele, antes mais carinhosas, começaram a ficar mais enérgicas. O beijo era profundo e começava a ficar desesperado.

Ela interrompeu o beijo para ir descendo pelo pescoço e tórax dele. Também fez questão de parar num mamilo, o lambendo e mordiscando. Conforme ela descia por seu corpo, Shaoran erguia a cabeça para poder vê-la. Ela percorreu sem pressa o caminho dos quadrados do abdome até o umbigo e depois para as laterais, onde o músculo pélvico formava um 'V'. Chegou a barra da cueca e a retirou sem cerimonias.

Shaoran se viu finalmente livre de sua última peça de roupa. Seu pênis se revelou erguido e Sakura não exitou em segurá-lo firme e chupá-lo. Shaoran pela primeira vez perdeu o controle da respiração, começando a ficar ofegante. Vê-la fazendo era quase tão bom quanto sentir, por isso tratou de segurar os cabelos dela para que não ficassem na frente. Percebendo isto Sakura abriu os olhos e o lambeu inteiro lentamente, o encarando, fazendo Shaoran gemer palavras que a japonesa definitivamente não tinha aprendido nas aulas de mandarim.

Ela em seguida voltou a se sentar por cima dele. Com uma mão se apoiou no peito dele para que não se levantasse e com a outra segurou seu pênis no ângulo correto para que se encaixassem com perfeição. Shaoran tentou se levantar, queria agarrá-la, mordê-la, apertá-la, mas ela se manteve firme. Precisou depositar todo o pouco peso que tinha nos ombros dele para impedi-lo.

Shaoran a segurou nas coxas com força e só relaxou quando ela iniciou movimentos ritmados quase circulares, como um rebolado. Os seios de Sakura balançavam a poucos centímetros do rosto dele no mesmo ritmo, hipnoticamente. Ela sentia todas as terminações nervosas de seu corpo se aquecerem em sensações que misturavam relaxamento com desespero, excitação com realização, adrenalina com o cansaço. E instantes antes de perder o fôlego, Sakura sentiu ele lhe segurar quase que pelas nádegas, dando o suporte que ela precisava para continuar.

O rebolado se transformou num movimento reto e mais veloz. Com o suporte dos braços dele, jogava sua pélvis para frente e para trás em batidas ritmadas. Shaoran sentia o corpo todo estremecer de prazer mas não queria que acabasse tão rápido. Juntou todas forças que tinha para parar o movimento dela. A segurou com força pela bunda a puxando contra si como se fosse possível ficar mais próximo que já estavam. Com um movimento rápido a virou e a deitou no tatame, ficando por cima.

Shaoran recomeçou os movimentos mais lentamente enquanto beijava e apertava os seios dela. Sakura o abraçava com as pernas, puxava o cabelo dele e arranhava suas costas, sem nem se dar conta do que fazia. Ele aos poucos acelerou e a respiração dela foi ficando cada vez mais pesada misturada com gemidos altos. Logo os gemidos viraram súplicas por mais e mais, e Shaoran apoiou os braços no chão para atender os pedidos. Só se realizou quando sentiu a pélvis de Sakura se contrair em volta de seu pênis ao mesmo tempo em que ela gritava seu nome em êxtase.

Ao som do gozo dela, com seu nome sendo repetido diversas vezes, ele não teve mais com aguentar. Atingiu o clímax num grito, quase um rugido, com seu corpo explodindo num fervor absoluto. Shaoran quase desabou por cima de Sakura, que não tinha como suportá-lo. Ofegantes e sem mais forças os dois se abraçaram de lado, se acolhendo e aproveitando os resquícios dos prazer intenso que sentiram.

Shaoran não tinha dúvidas de que seu desrespeito pelo dojo tinha valido totalmente a pena. Depois do que sentira tinha certeza que todos seus antepassados o perdoariam, talvez até o invejassem. Sakura se aconchegou nos braços dele buscando calor, e já pensando o que aconteceria dali para frente. Não demorou para que seus pensamentos fossem interrompidos.

\- Você vai continuar vindo nos treinos, não vai? - Shaoran quis saber.

\- Caramba… - Sakura disse se sentando - Você não esquece um segundo que sou sua aluna?

Shaoran quis morrer. Era óbvio que aquela era uma péssima pergunta.

\- Você parece me entender tão bem, e de repente parece uma porta. Bem como a Meiling falou. - completou Sakura rindo.

\- É…. as vezes eu sou uma porta mesmo. - ele riu se sentando também - O que eu quero saber é se vamos nos ver mais vezes. No treino ou não…

\- Se todos os treinos forem que nem o de hoje, não vou perder um.

Sakura se levantou recolhendo as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão, exibindo o corpo ainda nu. Shaoran riu percebendo que ela desfilava, e se aproximou abraçando-a pelas costas.

\- Nenhum treino nunca mais vai ser tão bom quanto esse, mas prometo me esforçar para te ensinar tudo o que eu sei. Vamos deixar esses outros assuntos para locais mais apropriados…. mais confortáveis… - ele falava baixinho.

Sakura sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiando.

\- Amanhã, na minha casa, você leva o que sobrou da garrafa de tequila. Combinado?

Shaoran riu lembrando da combinação que haviam feito a respeito do que sobrara da garrafa. Haveria limites para as brincadeiras? Continuariam trocando mensagens insinuantes? Seria sempre assim tão divertido? Shaoran estava louco para descobrir.

\- Combinado.

 **FIM**

* * *

Obrigado por terem lido e comentado! Espero que tenham se divertido =)


End file.
